Chronicle
by StoneBlack
Summary: AU - 3rd in the "Harbor" series - As Obi-Wan Kenobi and Amber Jinn enter the final stages of their Temple training, tragedy strikes the Senate. The Order stands accused of a crime and Temple is placed on lock-down, amid calls for the Jedi to disband.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, that new story smell. : )

So, I do not own anything, except the characters that do not appear in the Star Wars universe (movies, books, etc.) Everything else is all George Lucas', it's all simply for the fun of telling a story.

This is the third installment of the "Harbor" series. I don't think there will be anything any here that necessitates the reading of the first two, save for the fact that in this version of the universe Amber is Qui-Gon Jinn's daughter. Besides that I believe anything major from the other stories will be briefly explained.

As always, reading and reviewing is love for a writer so please, please, please do both! : )

* * *

_Flashes of dark rooms. Ghostly, black silhouettes passing in and out of sight. Voices flinging words back and forth at each other. Angry. Bitter. Shrieks and shouts, dissolving into a ghastly quiet. An unquestionable need to run, answered by an inability to flee. Held down by some unknown force, shadows seeping into everything. Choking. Suffocating. Monstrous, blood-chilling laughter rising slowly from the murky nothingness. Unable to move. Unable to think. The demonic cackling growing ever closer..._

_No, no, no!_

Amber Jinn awoke to lungs burning and eyes watering. _Inhale, exhale. Breathe you idiot!_, her own voice yelled inside her mind. Moments passed before her body was able to respond, finally allowing a rush of sweet air in. It was almost painful. Sputtering, she became aware of how raw her throat felt. She had been screaming again. Not for the first time, Amber thanked the Force for having a room to herself, as did all of the older initiates.

Her face was firmly planted in the cushy, grey carpet. Amber pushed herself to her back, sweeping damp hair back, she sighed. Three nights of this was more than enough for the Jedi initiate. The sheets had taken the tumble along with her and were tangled all around adding to the heap on the floor. Once her breathing returned to normal, Amber felt along the bond she shared with her friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, afraid her nightmare might have woke him as well. A calm, restfulness was all she could sense from his side.

The bond had existed for as long as they could remember. Both had learned how to control what was broadcast, as well as the ability to shield everything at an early age. Master Yoda had given them lessons, another fact that Amber was infinitely grateful for tonight. Unfortunately, those shields were harder to maintain during extreme emotional stress and sleep. Or both, as evidenced by her current state. She did not have the nightmares regularly anymore, but before she had learned to build mental defenses, Amber would project her nightmare to Obi-Wan. After the first time that had happened, it did not take long for her to acquire the skill to shield.

Unraveling the bedding that trapped her, Amber rose and crossed the small room to the window. The space consisted of a standard issue desk, bed, closet, and small refresher. It was only the bare essentials and that was more than enough for any Jedi. She rested her sweat-drenched forehead against the cool glass. Her eyes darted to the chrono located on her cluttered desk. Peeking out from under a partially opened book, she could see that it was two in the morning.

Coruscant lay beyond the transparent barrier. The lateness of the hour did nothing to cease the never-ending traffic that crisscrossed the city's skyway. The beauty of the glittering lights usually enthralled the initiate, but tonight all Amber seemed to see was the inky black that managed to filter through the illuminated metropolis. Her nightmare was as deeply disturbing as the first time she could remember having it. And, it never changed.

Master Yoda had instructed her to mediate on the dream and then release the feelings it invoked into the Force. Which worked to a certain extent. The fear and sick feeling that was left in the wake of a night terror could almost be eased when she left it to the Force, but the mediation never got her anywhere. Surely, having the same dream over and over again meant something, but Amber had no idea why she had it, where it came from or what knowledge she was supposed to gather.

A few heavy sighs later, Amber moved back towards her bed, ready to make an attempt at a more...peaceful rest. She threw the coverings on top of the mattress and flopped down. Grabbing the blankets, she cocooned herself, snuggling deep within the soft folds. Comfy as she was, it was a long time before sleep found her once again.

* * *

"What did you do, stay up all night reading again?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning. He sat down next to her at their usual table in one of the Temple's refectories. Amber gave him a meaningful look and he nodded, "Oh."

Forehead in hand, Amber resumed picking at her eggs. In someways, it was ridiculously comforting to have someone who knew how bad the night terrors were, but she hated that Obi-Wan had felt and lived through it. And all because of her. She could feel his sympathetic eyes on her; his worry slipping through their bond despite his attempts to hide it. Compassion was one of his personality traits that she was most fond of. It was one of the many things that made him Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But, in this case, Amber wished he would just let her be. He knew her fear because she had forced it on him. She did not deserve his concern. And so, they routinely passed moments like these. Obi-Wan silently offering his support, and Amber pretending there was nothing to be concerned about. Luckily, a distraction approached, in the forms of their other friends. Reeft sat on the other side of Amber, with Bant Eerin and Garen Muln taking up the spots across from them.

"Well, is everyone ready for today?" Garen asked as he flopped into his seat, "I hear the first day is the absolute worst! Then, it only goes down hill from there." Reeft let out a strangled moan.

Bant gave him an encouraging smile, "I am sure it will not be that bad. Every Knight has completed this part of their training, so it can't be too horrible."

"We're just starting a new level of our training, Garen. It is not the end of the galaxy," Amber agreed.

Last week their age group had graduated to the highest level of training an initiate could reach before being chosen as an apprentice. Today was the beginning of their new schedules. They were to be challenged in all areas, but each had also been placed in classes that would enhance and compliment an individual learner's natural abilities. There would be more course work, more use of the Force, more of everything. It would be exhausting. But Amber did not doubt that it would be doable, leaving that job to their excitable friend.

"That's not what the older Padawans told me. They said the masters use these classes to see which initiates can hack it. Who should stay and who should go," Garen whispered, eyes darting around as if expecting one of the masters to overhear his words.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Yes, and the Senior Padawans would never tell one of us a tale to frighten us," he said, dryly, "Have you already forgotten the time they told you Master Yoda's stew was made of frogs and hawkbats?"

"We don't know that it's not Obi-Wan. Have you ever tasted that stuff? It's disgusting," Garen made a face.

"No, I've not. Only you have had that distinct honor. And if you wouldn't have been trying to round up and 'save' all the frogs in the fountain room, you would not have gotten into trouble and sent to Yoda's quarters where you had to eat the stew."

With that, Garen and Obi-Wan launched into a fresh round of relatively friendly banter. Amber smiled at them. The two had always squabbled over the smallest of things. It had never affected their friendship, but it was very entertaining for those nearby. She continued to watch the boys as she handed off her bowl of fruit to Reeft, who had been eyeing the food for a few minutes, cutting him off before he could ask.

Reeft's eyes lit up and he smiled happily, "Thank you my friend." The boy's appetite knew no bounds and it had always been a kind of running joke among the five.

Bant looked exasperated with Garen and Obi-Wan. The Mon Calamari was a gentle soul and could not stand arguing, playful or not. "Will you two stop? You're acting like a bunch of creche-lings." Garen got in one last comment, before stuffing a large bite of food into his mouth. Bant glared at him, "Whatever comes will come, it will do us no good to worry about it."

Amber glanced at the chrono on the wall. Finishing off her drink, she wiped her mouth and gathered up her finished meal, "That's true because whatever is in store for us has already arrived. We better get a move on or we'll all be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything in this chapter was found on Wookieepedia. I assume that it originated in various Star Wars books and comics, but I got the info from that website. In short, I do not own any of the information nor did I make it up so it's not mine. : ) Enjoy and please leave a review!

* * *

Following the midday meal, the initiates split up. Their morning classes had been more difficult versions of the lessons they had always participated in at the Temple. The afternoon sessions would be reserved for their new classes. Reeft and Bant had shown some talent in the healing arts and would be attending courses in the Halls of Healing. Garen already possessed considerable skills as a pilot, so he would be spending his afternoons in the Temple hangar bay. As for Amber and Obi-Wan, they had been placed in a higher level lightsaber class.

Biding their friends farewell, Obi-Wan and Amber made their way towards the area of the Temple designated for classrooms. Both initiates were weighed down by a rather large bound book. The musty tome had been passed out to them the previous week in preparation for their new class. Since their lightsaber lesson did not begin until later, they had been enrolled in a comprehensive history class to supplement their time.

"Is it possible Master Ordona has never heard of a holobook?" Obi-Wan asked, shifting the book in his heavy tome as they climbed a stairway.

"I don't know, I kind of like it. They're old and they smell wonderful," Amber mused, remembering the faint woody and vanilla scent that rose from the yellowed pages.

She actually owned a real book. It was an adventure story that one of their previous teachers had found in a storage closet. The Master had planned on throwing the novel away, but the young initiate had asked if she could have it, saving the book from an untimely annihilation.

Obi-Wan shook his head at her, "Only you. At the very least, they could have turned the material into multiple volumes." Amber started laughing, earning a confused gaze from her friend, "What?"

"They did. This book only has the history of the Jedi Order and Coruscant. We will get new books for the Core Worlds and the rest of the galaxy later on."

"Lovely," Obi-Wan moaned as they rounded the last corner and entered the classroom. It seemed most of the other students were already assembled. Master Sar Ordona was there as well, standing at the front, making notes on a spare bit of flimsy.

Master Ordona was a Bothan. He was covered in sandy, blond fur with a mane full of hair, framing his canine-like face and reaching all the way down his back. It was no surprise that the Master had found his calling teaching history among the Jedi. Bothans were famous for their love of intrigue and subterfuge. Where better to find that than in the varied historical events in the Galactic Republic's past?

Obi-Wan started a conversation with a nearby initiate, as Amber moved off to speak with her friend Dori Vox. She had met the human girl early on in their training, but did not see her often. They had not been in the same clan as younglings and were usually placed in different learning groups. The Jedi Master called the students to order and everyone found a seat, falling into a serene silence.

Smiling down at the gaggle of learners, Master Ordona began his lecture, "Hello and welcome. We will be gathering here three times weekly to study the history of our Order as well as the Galactic Republic. I assume you have all found the correct room," he paused, allowing anyone time to exit if they had in fact stumbled upon the wrong lesson. No one moved.

"Very well. Today I will not keep you long. Normally, I would expect you to have read for the lesson and be prepared for discussion and questions. We will begin with the Jedi and, because you did not have an assignment for today, we will begin at the very building blocks of our Order. May I ask if anyone knows of the legends surrounding the Jedi Temple itself?"

Anxious glances shot around the room as the initiates shifted in their seats. "Do not worry yourselves younglings, many Jedi live their entire between these storied walls without any knowledge of the Temple's origins." Master Ordona moved out from around the stone podium centered and began slowly pacing the floor, making eye contact with the initiates as he went.

"Would you believe me if I told you, at one time, Coruscant was not dominated by the buildings and spires we see today? That in a time long gone, a being could look out on the planet and see land?" Skeptical looks were the Master's only answer and Ordona laughed, "I thought not, but it is true nonetheless."

"Long ago, there existed a mountain that was sacred to the native Coruscanti. At the beginning of the Great Hyperspace War, the young Republic gave the Jedi Order the mountain in the hope that our ancient fellows would build a stronghold on Coruscant, in the fashion of the other Temples that were located throughout the galaxy at that time. It was a ploy to strike fear in the hearts of the Republic's enemies, but the plan backfired. The Jedi did not wish to be the strong-arm of the government and built only small meditative centers on the land."

"In fact, this Temple may never have been built were it not for the destruction of the Jedi base on the planet Ossus. The losses were devastating and it was decided that the Order's home would be reestablished here on Coruscant at the Sacred Spire, which had been erected enclosing the mountain. The Four Masters were charged with building the rectangular base of today's Temple around the spire."

One of the initiates raised their hand, waiting for their instructor to acknowledge him. The Jedi stopped in front of the boy, "Master Ordona, Who were the Four Masters?"

"Ah, you do not know them? Why, each one of you has passed their likeness every time you have exited or entered the Temple through the formal entrance."

"The statues?" another student questioned.

Ordona nodded, "The very same. The names of these particular Jedi are lost to time, but we do know that two were Warrior Masters, those who are highly skilled in combat, and the other two were Sage Masters, who dedicated themselves to studying the mysteries of the Force." Pacing once again, Master Ordona continued, "The Four Masters began the work, but it would be another thousand years before the structure was completed. The final four spires that appear today would be added later."

Silence filled the room as the learners mulled over all they had just learned. Tentatively, a girl situated in the back of the class raised her hand. It was Dori Vox. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"You said that the mountain was sacred to the natives. Why was it so special to them?"

The Jedi Master's eyes lit up, "An excellent question. It is unknown what exactly the native Coruscanti believed of their mountain, but it was said that one would feel things when there. Some would even see visions. Does anyone have any ideas why this would be so?"

Heads shook and Ordona smiled, "The ancient Jedi knew as soon as they neared the base of the mountain. They felt how special this location was. The mountain was filled with Force energy. For you see younglings, this lonely mountain in the middle of the Coruscant's landscape, was a Force Nexus."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a heads up, things in between these /.../, indicates speech over a bond. Please, please, please review! : )

* * *

Obi-Wan was no stranger to intense physical work. All Jedi began their training at a very early age. But, if today was any indication, 'intense' would not even begin to describe tomorrow's full afternoon Saber Arts class. It seemed he had used every muscle and tendon in his body, all of which he could still feel hours later. Those three half day lessons were going to prove welcome break. It would probably be weeks before any of the higher level lightsaber students were no longer sore.

Wearily, he made his way down one of four hallways that housed the older initiates, enormous history text in tow. It was not yet sundown, the last rays of sunlight streaming in through the windows. Normally, initiates would be in and out of the halls, laughing and chatting. A constant thrum of energy in the Force. Tonight, he passed only a handful of beings in the unusually quiet corridors, apparently not the only Jedi who was exhausted. Or bogged down with work.

It was the second option that drove the initiate from his room this evening. Obi-Wan and Amber had decided it might be easier to work through their considerable reading assignment for Master Ordona together. Both had bolted down a quick meal, then left to clean up and finish the assignments from their morning classes, which were minimal in comparison. Obi-Wan knocked on Amber's door and waited only a moment before it slid aside.

He strode into the room, grinning, "Please, don't get up on my account." Inaudible mumbling was his only answer. Amber was face down in her pillow, hair splayed out and still damp. He moved over to her desk, pushing aside a stack of already finished work and scattered holobooks, "Sore?"

She turned her head to him, "Aching would be a better word for it. I was under the impression that we always worked hard in our training. I was horribly mistaken."

"We all were. Tylan was limping a bit when he left," he said, leaning back in the chair. After noticing that Amber looked concerned, he continued, "I think he'll be fine. Just sore like the rest of us."

Nodding, she sat up and stretched, gaze falling on the city outside her window. Obi-Wan watched her. She looked so tired, dark stains marring the skin beneath her eyes. Amber would have him believe that her nightmare had just returned last night, but he knew better.

"You should talk to Master Yoda."

"I'm-"

"If you say fine, I swear I will find the strength to heave this ridiculous book off this desk and fling it at you." At least that earned him a smile, "Maybe it means something."

Amber turned away, brown eyes troubled, "I have spoke about it with Yoda. The dream will pass as it always does. Besides, I don't have visions like you do."

"It may not be a vision, but it could be something else. The Force trying to teach you a lesson. Or it could be a warning."

"A warning? I'm sure Master Yoda would have pointed that out by now, if that were the case," she replied, doubtfully.

"You've never had the dream multiple times before. And, so close together," now she was glaring at him. He held her eyes unapologetically, "It has to mean something."

_/And yes, I knew./_, he sent through their bond. Tense moments passed, neither wishing to be the one to break the silence first.

Finally, Amber sighed and shook her head, "I will go to Yoda if it continues. Happy?"

"Happier," he nodded, turning to the desk he picked up Amber's datareader, "Now, before we start, did you find anything on the Amended Proprieties Bill? Master Clamont wanted us to know the outcome if the Senate voted on it today."

She snorted, "A law concerning unethical and illegal conduct between the government and businesses? No, I didn't see anything yet, but I am sure they'll get right on that. Still, better check it again to be safe."

Obi-Wan flipped the device on, downloaded the most recent news articles from the HoloNet and began scanning. This particular law was being monitored closely by the Jedi because a portion of it involved the Order and it's relationship with the Senate.

Over the centuries, the relationship had become unclear at best. Most of the senators labored under the impression that the Order existed as the Senate's personal soldiers, sent far and wide on missions only because they were ordered to, not simply to defend the ideals of the Republic, which was the Jedi's intention. The Jedi were sworn to uphold democracy and the Republic, they were not technically bound to the Senate. The two entities were supposed to work together as equals, but more and more the balances were shifted to one side or the other.

This proposed piece of legislation not only covered the Senate's relations with businesses, but also the Jedi. It was known among those in the Order that the Council had been working closely with the three senators who had submitted the bill. If passed, the Jedi Order would legally and publicly be considered a separate entity from the government.

There appeared to be only one mention of the bill on the HoloNet. It stated that the vote had been delayed and further discussions would continue early tomorrow morning. He was about to switch the datareader off when a story caught his eye.

"Did you see this about Senator Aran Berilen's family?"

"No, what does it say?"

"They were murdered."

Amber jumped off the bed. "What?" she asked in surprise, coming to a halt behind Obi-Wan. She leaned down, looking at the datareader over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan began to read, "Senator Berilen's immediate family was found dead this morning in their home at 500 Republica. Foul play is suspected. Further details have not been released due to ongoing investigations. Senator Aran Berilen represents the Bormea Sector and is well known for his participation on numerous committees and legislation, most notably concerning the Jedi and the Amended Proprieties Bill that is currently being debated in the Senate."

Both gaped at the reader in silence. There was a picture of the Senator attached to the article. The thin, middle-aged man was smiling widely, receding reddish-blonde hair cropped short. Just today, in their Ethics, Morals and Diplomacy class, Master Clamont had spoke of Berilen, who was one of the three senators to originally propose the Amended Proprieties Bill, despite the outcry from many of his colleagues.

"That's horrible," Amber said, sympathy ringing in her voice. She stood up right and crossed her arms, thinking, "It's also timely."

"And, an incredibly short article for such a well-known Senator," Obi-Wan added, looking up at her.

She shrugged, "I guess we'll find out more tomorrow. Surely Master Clamont will have something to say about it."

Obi-Wan nodded, still unable to put the datareader down. Something bothered him about this news, but he was unsure what it could be. It was just a feeling, vague and seemingly unfounded, but something felt wrong.

"We should probably start reading, or we'll never get through it all," Amber prodded, nudging him in the shoulder before hopping back onto her bed. She rolled to her stomach, grabbing the history text and opening it up, "Do you want to start or shall I?"

Two hours passed by and the two initiates had made quite a dent in their assignment. Amber had started reading with Obi-Wan taking notes, switching off jobs at the beginning of a each new chapter. Finally, they reached the last section, Obi-Wan taking his turn reading aloud. Less than ten minutes into it, he became aware of the deep, steady breathing coming from the bed across the room. He looked up and saw that Amber was fast asleep, head pillowed in her history book.

* * *

It was still early in the evening, but the nights without adequate rest had caught up to his friend. Obi-Wan felt along their bond and was relieved to find that everything seemed fine. Smiling, he marked his place and set the book aside. He pushed himself out of the chair, moving over to Amber. Slowly, and as gently as possible, Obi-Wan extracted the textbook out from under the sleeping girl. Crossing to the small closet, he found an extra blanket and covered her. She took to it immediately, snuggling into the soft material. Amber was resting peacefully, completely undisturbed and he hoped it would remain that way. With a sigh, Obi-Wan retrieved his work from the desk and, turning off the light, made his way towards his own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Master Clamont said nothing of the Berilen tragedy. In fact, no one spoke about it. Obi-Wan and Amber checked the news periodically, finding no new mention of the murders. Days passed and the HoloNet never followed up on the incident, which was completely out of character for the service. He tried to push the feeling away, but the situation continued to bother Obi-Wan. The lack of new information only added to his uneasiness.

"Perhaps it's the investigation. It is a high profile case, maybe they don't want too many details released yet. And, the Senator has been working with the Council for the last few months. If the Order is helping, you know they would want to keep things quiet." Amber thought aloud as the three initiates walked towards their Meditation lesson. Since Garen and Reeft had been placed in a different clan when they were younger, their schedules were different.

"Wouldn't the authorities be canvasing the city with descriptions of the suspects though?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Maybe, if they haven't figured out committed the crime. But, not if they already know who it was. It would be easier to check leads without all the attention, especially if the murderer is another well-known person."

"Or company," Amber added, "Senator Berilen was attempting to put limits on under the table dealings with the Senate. I'm sure he's made plenty of enemies."

"Look," Bant whispered as the trio neared the area in the Room of a Thousand Fountains where their class was held.

Obi-Wan could hardly believe this was their destination. Almost the entire group had assembled, the lesson's start time only a few minutes away. Usually, the class sat themselves down quietly in neat, orderly rows and their instructor was always here before any of the students arrived. Today, students were just milling about. Some were resting in the grass or holding conversations, while others were running through a few saber katas. It all seemed so wrong to him.

"Where is Master Yoda?" Amber asked. She scanned the nearby areas as if expecting the small Master to jump out from behind a tree. Not that it would necessarily surprise Obi-Wan if that actually happened. Yoda tended to be a bit eccentric.

One of their clan mates overheard the question, "No one knows. He hasn't been here yet."

He glanced at Amber and Bant. This was not a good sign. The three took a seat under a nearby tree, shaded by the yellow and red foliage. The trio waited in silence as the rest of the initiates become increasingly restless. Even though they were Jedi, the initiates were still ten year-olds.

Fifteen minutes passed before someone came towards the wayward Meditation group. "Younglings," the young Jedi Knight called, getting the attention of the initiates at once, "Master Yoda has been delayed and will be unable to conduct your class today. You are free to do as you like until your next scheduled lesson." Immediately, the gathering began to disperse.

"Alright, let's go," Amber said, jumping up and brushing her tunics off.

Bant blinked at her, "Where?"

"The Archives. It's the closet access to the HoloNet,"Amber answered, already starting towards the library. Obi-Wan stood and Bant followed suit. Within a few steps they had caught up.

He glanced at her, "Do you think something will be up?"

"I know Master Yoda has never cancelled one of our classes and that is reason enough for me to at least check."

This was a good point. Obi-Wan doubted that the old Jedi Master had ever missed a lesson in his over 800 years of life. Not only did Yoda feel that the youngling's education was immensely important, he truly enjoyed every minute he was able to spend teaching. Soon they entered the Archives, the multitude of holobooks glowing a dim blue from their towering shelves.

Obi-Wan enjoyed the Archives. The space was always a calm, quiet and it contained a seemingly infinite amount of knowledge. It was daunting and inviting all at the same time. Bant was the first to slide into one of the information terminals and began accessing the HoloNet. Amber and Obi-Wan grabbed chairs and gathered around her. It took only moments to bring up the news service and it took even less time to see why Yoda had been missing from class.

"Oh my!," Bant squeaked.

Jocasta Nu, who was standing a few meters away, looked around for the source of the sound, causing the three of them to duck down. It was not advisable to get on the bad side of the formidable Archivist. Even as they hid, Obi-Wan's eyes never left the screen. All he could do was stare at the headline: Jedi Accused of Berilen Family Assassination. He could not make sense of those six words.

"There's a vid file," Amber whispered, "play it, Bant."

She pressed a few buttons and the video began to play. It appeared to be a surveillance tape. 500 Republica housed the most influential and important figures in the Republic. This required the installation of the most state-of-the-art security system available and the video quality did not disappoint. The first images were of an empty hallway, accented with deep blue carpeting and grey walls. There were three doors visible from the camera's angle.

A figure appeared, brown robe billowing around the form. Tan tunics clothed the individual and a gleam of metal at the being's hip would catch the light, almost winking at the recorder. The hood was pulled low over whatever face hid behind the fabric.

The robed form stopped in front of the doorway nearest the camera and knocked. A few moments passed before the entryway slid open. A slender woman stood, blonde hair spilling loose from it's original hairstyle. Obi-Wan recognized her to be the Senator's wife, Charal Orailus-Berilen. The woman only spoke a few words to cloaked silhouette, when suddenly a green blaze erupted from the figure's hand. The lightsaber plunged through Lady Orailus-Berilen midsection. She crumpled to the floor, the individual stepping over her and disappearing into the apartment.

The vid ended abruptly, more than likely shut off by the intruder. Obi-Wan looked over at his companions. Bant was resting her forehead in crossed arms, head shaking slightly in silent denial. Amber continued to stare at the blank screen, one hand covering her mouth in shock. He imagined his face showed the same disquiet. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to him. Obi-Wan saw the silent question in her eyes; what were they to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

As with all things, news traveled fast through the Temple. By the time Obi-Wan and Amber entered their History class, all of the younglings were practically buzzing with questions and anxiety. The Masters and Knights had been resolutely tight-lipped on the HoloNet story, despite the fact that it was very clear they were all aware of the situation and up-to-date on any new developments. Even the elder Jedi could not hide their worry.

So far as Amber was concerned, it was utterly ridiculous. Master Ordona was lecturing on the formation of the Galactic Republic. He stood there as though everything was fine and today was just another normal day. She could sense the tension filling the room, projected by eighteen agitated initiates. It had to be hitting the Jedi Master in waves. Amber could stand no more of it. She sat, arms folded tightly and booted foot bouncing furiously.

/_Don't do it._/ Obi-Wan sent through their bond, his voice reproachful.

/_We should know what's going on._/

She felt the equivalent of a long-suffering sigh, /_Please, don't do this? The Masters will let us know more when they think it's necessary. You are only going to cause trouble._/

"Master Ordona?"

The Jedi Master looked up, eyebrow raised. Amber realized, too late, that she had no idea what he had been saying. It was highly possible that she had interrupted him mid-sentence, but it was too late to worry about it now. Distantly, she could hear the irate mumbling slipping from behind Obi-Wan's mental shields.

She took a breath, "Did a knight kill Senator Berilen's family?"

Half the initiates stared at Amber in disbelief, the other half watched Master Ordona closely, waiting for an answer.

"And, how do you know about that initiate Jinn."

"The HoloNet, sir."

"Ah," was all that Master Ordona said for a moment, then he continued, "You need not worry young one, the Masters are investigating the situation. The Jedi will take care of it."

"With all due respect sir, are we not Jedi too?"

It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Oh Force, what was wrong with her? Obi-Wan was now berating her so loudly, she could not make out a single word he was saying. He needn't had bothered. Sometimes, even Amber questioned her mental faculties, and this happened to be one of those instances.

All eyes were now on the Jedi Master. Amber forced herself to look at the him. He did the same, never glancing away, appraising the youngling who had barged in on his lecture. She was certain at least two eternities passed before the elder Jedi moved. He grinned at her.

"Yes. That you are. That you are..." he took in the entire class, hand running through his long beard, "The truth is we are still uncertain who the being was, but it does appear to have been a Jedi. A dark Jedi to be more precise."

Whispers erupted around the room. Master Ordona held up a hand to restore order, as another learner spoke up, "A what?"

"They are also known as Fallen Jedi. Not to be confused with the Sith," he added, obviously aware of where young, easily excited imaginations could take such words, "Dark Jedi are simply dark side practitioners. These individuals deny the light side of the Force, delighting in the dark. They do not adhere to the Sith Code or heritage, and are often loners without any definite organization. Some seek to gain wealth and status for themselves while others use their skills as hired hands for others who endeavor to procure power."

"But, murder? How is that possible, Master? Someone who trained as a Jedi could never do such a thing."

Ordona gave the class a sad smile, "I wish that were true, but there have been many instances were those who were trained by our order go on to commit the most appalling of atrocities. They are lost souls, but do not make the mistake of forgetting that they are indeed Jedi. Many have underestimated and dismissed their threat, to their own peril. Dark Jedi have appeared throughout the centuries, reeking havoc in their wake."

"I've never heard of them," a girl sitting in front of Amber whispered to another initiate, disbelief coloring her tone. She had spoken softly, but it was not near quiet enough.

"That is because we have not discussed the many Galactic wars. But, I promise you initiate Evas, we will be covering each...extensively," Master Ordona said, peering down at the girl. She seemed to have stopped breathing, shocked that she had been caught speaking out of turn.

The Jedi did not seem to be too upset. He winked at her and the student relaxed as Master Ordona carried on, "While fallen Jedi have appeared at other times, they have proven most devastating during wartime and have been involved in almost every major conflict. I implore you to heed my warnings young ones, for these beings murdered countless beings, destroyed whole worlds and massacred many Jedi. These abominations were instrumental in the near extinction of this very Order."

A jolt went through Amber. She knew exactly what the Master was referring to. Every Jedi knew of the Jedi Purge that occurred some three thousand years ago. Thousands of knights were killed during the Jedi Civil War, the deaths mysteriously continuing even after the end of the conflict. No more than one hundred Jedi remained in the entire galaxy at the end of it all.

"During the Civil War, the Dark Ones gave the Sith crucial knowledge. Intelligence only a Jedi would know. They plotted the secret passageways in and out of the Jedi Temple and the paths that led to our most treasured secrets, all now lost," the Master's anger grew behind his calm facade, "These Dark Jedi led the way into these halls. Helped slaughter thousands of their former comrades. Yes younglings, if this be a fallen Jedi, then you must beware. We all must be on guard, lest we suffer the fate of our long departed brethren."


	6. Chapter 6

Yikes! A bit of writer's block with this chapter. Hopefully, that's corrected itself and updates will come as they normally do. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorite lists! It all means so much! Hope you guys enjoy this next update and please leave a review! I'd love to know if this chapter turned out alright, since I had such fits with it. : )

* * *

"I asked a question Obi-Wan. It's not a crime," Amber argued, "And, most importantly, we got some answers." She drove him backwards, challenging him.

They had been sparring for a little less than an hour. Both had singed each other's tunics, never connecting enough to actually end the match. The object was to get a hit in that, in real combat, would be a killing or disabling blow, but would only result in a small burn in the training salle. It was supposed to be a friendly competition. Today that was not the case. Obi-Wan and Amber were not usually paired together during their saber lessons and had unfortunately been coupled the very day they were having a spat.

Obi-Wan pressed back, a series of quick blows allowing him to regain his lost footing, closing the distance separating them, "It is not our place to question the Masters."

"Tell me, you would rather we didn't know the truth?" she retorted, lightsabers locked together. Obi-Wan's pause before answering lasted a beat too long. Amber pushed off, creating the smallest of spaces between them. Twirling her blade to a defensive position, she smiled, "In the future, why don't you just assume I'm right, Kenobi. We'll save a lot of time that way." Amber lunged, her saber catching only the tail of his tunics.

Assisted by the Force, Obi-Wan had vaulted over her head. He landed lightly, attacking with an annoyingly triumphant grin on his face, "Never."

Amber was almost too late, her blade catching the end of his before Obi-Wan could inflict a blow that would signal the end of their match. A peal of exhilarated laughter and the disagreement was forgotten. Both initiates let go, letting the Force flow freely, directing their every move. Faster and faster they fought; a blur of parries, jabs and thrusts. Circling and charging each other, always moving. Blue on blue flashing in the training salle, only one out of ten other pairs battling it out.

What felt like minutes was actually two hours, before the session was called to an end. Sweat-drenched and tired, Amber and Obi-Wan deactivated their lightsabers, bowed to each other and ran to gather around Knight Ganice Akura, their Saber Arts instructor.

"Excellent work today. As you know, we will not meet for the next two days. I expect you all to have the next two katas of Form V memorized before we meet again," Knight Akura announced.

The younglings nodded in understanding and were dismissed. Walking over to their discarded belongings, Amber reset her lightsaber to the correct power setting, clipping it to her belt once she was finished. Obi-Wan did the same.

The younglings had used practice sabers for years, but were now allowed to utilize their own. Recently, their clan had underwent the aurdious task of building their own lightsaber. After designing, acquiring the correct parts, and building, the project had lasted many months. But, it was well worth it.

Amber felt more complete with this new saber, having been constructed by her own hands. Each lightsaber was as different and distinct as the Jedi that wielded it. A special connection existed between the weapon and the knight that created it. She felt a tie to her current saber, but the link was nothing compared to what it would have been had the heart of the blade come from Illum.

The ice planet was home to the Crystal Cave, a sacred place to the Jedi that held an abundance of the crystals. It was a place where a master would take their apprentice when the time right. That would be something to look forward to if she was chosen as a padawan. Jedi initiates were given a pick of the crystals that were left behind from the lightsabers of Jedi who had passed on.

"It will be nice to have two days off. It's been a long week," Amber sighed, shouldering her bag and grabbing her history book.

Obi-Wan laughed, "It would be nice, now if only it were true."

As older initiates, they were afforded the privilege of having two days without a predetermined schedule instead of one. This was allowed with the understanding that they were still to plan time for training and classwork, all of which was to be completed by the beginning of the following week.

"Alright, then we have two days to decide when we do our work and I, for one, am sleeping in tomorrow," she said. She wanted to add 'hopefully' to the end of that sentence. The nightmares had continued and Amber really did not want to bring that to Obi-Wan's attention, hoping he had failed to notice.

Obi-Wan only nodded, "Now, that is plan I can get behind."

They exited the training area, strolling leisurely down the Temple hallways, discussing the two katas they were now charged with committing to memory. The two initiates directed their steps towards the main refrectory where they were to meet the rest of their friends. The group had decided to gather at the end of each day to share the evening meal. Only a few corridors separated them from their destination, when Amber stopped abruptly.

"Do you feel that?" she choked out, trying not to double over from the torrent screaming through the Force. It was like a tidal wave of raw emotion crashing down on her. Anger, fear and an alarming thirst for revenge. It took a moment for Amber to fend off the onslaught.

"Yes, and whatever it is it's not good," Obi-Wan said, as both took off running towards the disturbance.

They were still heading towards their original destination and the closer they got, the harder it was for Amber to block out the storm of emotions. She followed Obi-Wan from hall to hall, distantly wondering why Obi-Wan was not as affected. When they emptied out into the expansive reception area of the formal Temple entrance, Amber had her answer.

Master Yoda had told her many years ago that, as far as Jedi go, she was distinct in one major way. While most were naturally attuned to the Unifying Force, Amber had an inherent affinity to the Living Force. She had attempted to describe this to Obi-Wan a number of times, but he was drawn to the Unifying side and found it hard to relate to.

Anything that was alive: be it plant, animal, sentient or otherwise, echoed much louder through the Force for Amber than it did for other Jedi. And right now, there was a massive group of beings outside the Jedi Temple, directing all their negative emotions at the building and those who resided within.

Obi-Wan stopped and stared out the entrance. Amber staggered as she came to an unsteady halt next to him. She felt horribly unhinged. It was almost like she was losing her identity in the people outside. Desperately, she clasped Obi-Wan's hand, trying to anchor herself.

He steadied her, blue-grey eyes shining with worry, "Are you alright?"

Amber took a few breaths and nodded. It took an enormous amount of effort, but she was able to push aside the crowd's Force presence, allowing her to take in the scene before her. They were not alone in the foyer. Initiates of every age had gathered, as well as older Jedi and apprentices. All were staring dumbfounded at the infuriated assembly. Shouting and cries could be heard from the crowd, kept from entering the Temple by a line of security personnel and a contingent of Jedi Knights.

"It seems we were not the only ones who saw the HoloNet footage," Obi-Wan whispered.

As Amber read the signs some members of the mob carried, she knew he was right. Each was worse than the last. Some called the Jedi murderers, others demanded every Jedi be put in prison. Some were so vile Amber could not bear to read them in their entirety. The swarm's screams echoed much the same sentiments.

"Obi-Wan! Amber!" Both turned at their sound of their names. It was Bant. She came towards them, making her way through the ever growing throng of Jedi, "Can you believe this? They're blaming the whole Order for the Berilen murders."

The Mon Calamari glanced downwards and Amber followed her friend's gaze. She was surprised to find her hand still in Obi-Wan's. Quickly extracting it, Amber looked back at Bant, "It's only natural. Whoever it was, they certainly looked like a Jedi. What else are the citizens of Coruscant supposed to think?"

"But, it couldn't have been a Jedi," Bant said in dismay.

Obi-Wan gave her a quick summary of all they had learned about Dark Jedi from Master Ordona. She stared at them in horror. Bant was about to say something else, when Master Windu appeared. His presence exuded authority and all talk immediately ceased.

"I must request that everyone vacate this area. The formal entrance shall be closed off until further notice. Please use alternative routes to get to your destinations," Master Windu announced, voice bouncing off the high walls. Everyone began to disperse, knowing better than to make the Councilor ask twice.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening of their first day off found Amber in her room reading. Miraculously, she had been able to sleep in that morning, but only after what was quickly becoming a customary wake up call in the middle of the night. The nightmares continued, always the same and always terrifying. The only possible good news was that, thanks to much unwanted practice, she was no longer screaming during her dream. The youngling still woke up sweating, choking and tangled in sheets, but Amber had come to the conclusion that even a small victory was worth celebrating at this point.

She had considered heeding Obi-Wan's advice and tell Master Yoda, but the thought had quickly left her mind that morning. The five younglings had been heading to breakfast and somehow ended up taking the long way around. A route that happened to lead them through the only two corridors, located near the formal entrance, that were not closed off. All completely by accident, of course.

What they saw was shocking. There had been a remarkable increase in the number people standing outside the Temple. In addition, HoloNet holocams were all over the place, covering every angle of the protest. But all of this paled in comparison to the gathering of Masters standing in the atrium. The entire Jedi Council was awaiting the arrival of a group of beings the initiates could see coming up the Temple steps.

Garen, who led the way, had slowed their pace down so much that they must have appeared extraordinarily suspicious, but they were completely ignored. The visitors had received every Councilor's undivided attention. The party turned out to be a contingent of Senators. This was not surprising due to the current situation, but Amber remembered being stunned upon seeing who was in front of the small group. She recognized the Senator, but he was a mere shadow of the man whose face was plastered all over the HoloNet.

Senator Aran Berilen looked horrible. Despite the few, short days since the murders, he had already lost a lot of weight, appearing emaciated. His reddish-blonde hair had been slightly disheveled, a far cry from his normally immaculate appearance. Grief and anger rolled off the man. Both were understandable emotions, but one thing had been out of place. Berilen was afraid. The Senator had spent too much time with the Council to be fearful of the Jedi who stood before him. It had to be something else. Something Amber was unable to pin down.

They had decided it would be prudent to make a hasty retreat after that. The Council had somberly received the Senators, directing them further into the Temple. The five initiates had preceded to one of the refrectories and spent the morning meal talking about what they had seen. Reeft was so engrossed in the conversation, he had forgotten to ask his friends for extra food.

They enjoyed the rest of the day in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Each had brought their work from their morning classes and, between spurts of play, they finished everything up. All five shared the evening meal together, then parted. Obi-Wan and Amber had returned to the Fountain Room to work on their Form V katas. Both were able to memorize the katas rather quickly and decided to leave any fine-tuning for the following day.

After their training, the two initiates had spread out in the warm grass and watched the azure Coruscanti sky change from light to dark, conversing and laughing into the early evening hours. They left only after they were sent away by a master. Normally, a curfew was not strictly enforced; the older initiates considered mature enough to take care of their own sleep patterns. Apparently, due the mob outside, a lenient curfew now meant an initiate was to be in their room as soon as the sun went down.

And so, Amber had bid Obi-Wan farewell and retreated to her quarters, once again starting the never-ending amount of reading for Master Ordona's history class. She was sitting on her bed, turning to the next page when the lightest of knocks sounded from her door. Amber only had time to look at the entrance quizzically before it slid open. Obi-Wan had always known what her passcode was, but he had never used it before.

"Thanks for knocking," she said dryly.

"I left my lightsaber in the Fountain Room."

Amber closed her book and stared at him, "You did what?"

"I had unhooked it from my belt when we were laying in the grass and I...well, I forgot to pick it up when we left," Obi-Wan told his feet.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well...you have to go and get it."

"I know."

There was a pause and then Amber groaned, "Why do I have a bad feeling you're getting ready to ask me a question?"

Obi-Wan glanced up, "Will you come with me?"

As an answer, Amber hopped down from her bed and walked towards the door. He was not the first initiate to misplace his lightsaber, nor would he be the last. She had once lost her training saber down the laundry chute, having forgot to remove it from one of her belts. It had been an entertaining recon mission into the bowels of the Temple to retrieve the device, ultimately ending in her getting caught. The punishment had been unpleasant. If she could help spare Obi-Wan from that kind of trouble, it was well worth it. Assuming the penalty for being out of their rooms was less severe than failing to keep track of one's lightsaber.

"Come on," she whispered. Stepping out into the deserted hall, Amber and Obi-Wan proceeded silently. It was gloomy to say the least. The only illumination was provided by dim lamps scattered throughout the corridors and an ambient glow from Coruscant's many lights shining through the large windows.

The two younglings took the most direct route towards the Room of a Thousand Fountains, arriving at their destination in minutes. They stayed off the winding pathways, using the many planets and trees as cover, preferring to keep chance encounters with other Jedi to a minimum.

"There!" Obi-Wan murmured, pointing at a tiny glint of metal resting in the thick grass.

Amber stood watch among the long line of trees and bushes as he ran out onto the small hill that hugged one of the main paths through the Fountain Room. Obi-Wan's fingers had just closed around the hilt of his weapon, when she noticed some movement further up the path.

/_Obi-Wan, run!_/

He bolted back towards her, sprinting soundlessly across the lawn. Obi-Wan almost bowled her over as he broke through the vegetation. They crouched down, using the shrubbery as camouflage. There was no way they could make it to any of the exits without being seen. The initiates watched the newcomers make their way up the path. As they came closer, Amber saw it was Master Yoda and Master Windu.

She held her breath as they passed by, hoping they would go back quickly. The two Masters sat down on a bench located only a scant meters from where they hid. Amber could not imagine how there could be any hope of going undiscovered now. Grasping at straws, both initiates stamped down any and all emotions, trying to disappear in the Force.

"The attacker was certainly trained in the Jedi Arts. From the recording he sent to Berilen, we can be sure of that. No outsider would know such things," Master Windu said, his gaze falling on one of the many fountains.

"Dangerous certainty can be. But, feel I do that right you are. Trained by the Jedi this one was."

"What I do not understand is this individual's methods. He killed the entire family except the Senator's youngest daughter. Why take her?"

Obi-Wan and Amber shared a glance. The reports had all stated that every member of the Berilen clan had been murdered, the Senator's wife and four children. Two sons and two daughters.

Yoda's long ears drooped, "To discredit the Order, is this being's aim. And working it is. Growing is the anger towards us. Call for an end to the Jedi some do. A pawn the girl is. Serve her purpose she will if found alive she is not."

"We have no where to start, Master," the bigger Jedi said, shaking his head ruefully, "The Shadows are investigating as we speak, but we are running out of time. If we do not find her in within the next few days-"

"Trust in the Force we must, Master Windu. Present a solution it will," Yoda interrupted as he stood, "Now, meditate on this I must. Work you have also. Kept you too long have I."

Master Windu followed suit and the two elders fell silent as they departed from the Fountain Room. Amber's mind was racing. Could it be possible that the child was still alive? If Master Yoda and Mace Windu were convinced, it had to be true. What troubled her most was the girl's well-being and current circumstances. More than likely, her mother and siblings had been killed right before the youngest Berilen's eyes. Now she was being held captive, Force knows where. The girl had to be terrified and it left every part of Amber feeling cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan anxiously watched Amber from across the room. His friend was staring listlessly at her desk as Master Ordona lectured. Their lesson was almost over and, save for breathing and blinking, Amber had not moved since collapsing into her seat two hours earlier. She was having her night terror two to three times a night, her resistance down so much that Obi-Wan was now being woke up every time she had one. He did not speak a word of it to Amber, knowing it would only do her more harm if she was made aware of her unintended broadcasts.

He was unsure when the nightmares had started to occur multiple times a night, but he had become aware of it the same evening they had went on a recon mission to save his misplaced lightsaber from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. That had been two days ago.

"That will be all for today, initiates, "Master Ordona called, closing his book, "Please have the next ten chapters read when we meet again."

The younglings busied themselves gathering their supplies, chattering and laughing as they exited the room. Obi-Wan slowly packed up his history text and notes. By the time he was finished, everyone had left except for one other person. He stood from his chair, walking toward his friend.

"Amber?"

She did not move, her gaze never leaving the gleaming, white tabletop in front of her.

Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Amber?"

That got a response. Amber yelped and nearly toppled both herself and her desk over, "What?"

"Class is over," he answered quietly. She gave him a disbelieving glance, then looked around the deserted room.

"Oh," Amber said, rubbing her eyes, "I guess I must have been...daydreaming." She grabbed her book and stood, weaving slightly on her feet.

Amber had always been the more graceful of the two, naturally comfortable in her skin and surroundings. Obi-Wan fought his body, his arms and legs growing far too fast for him to keep up with. At times it made him clumsy, something a few of their yearmates were more than happy to point out. It was disconcerting to see Amber to unsteady. So uneasy.

Obi-Wan followed Amber from the classroom. She was silent, her head down and eyes fixated on the marble floor. "I hear we're starting Form IV today. It should be pretty exhausting."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll be fine," Amber responded in a monotone.

He fought his rising frustration. She was being completely ridiculous. "You are barely standing. Please, enlighten me as to how you're going to perform all the necessary acrobatics?" At least this earned him an irritated glare. It was the most life he had seen out of Amber all day long.

"Go back to your room and get some sleep."

Panic flashed across their bond, strong and fierce, disappearing as quickly as it had materialized. Amber was petrified. It was disconcerting to see. Obi-Wan had never known her to be frightened of anything.

"Or just rest," he amended, "You're just going to get yourself hurt."

"I can't miss a lesson. Jedi do not miss class because they are a little tired."

"You went way beyond tired a week ago. Please. Go. I will tell Knight Akura you're sick," he held up a hand to silence whatever argument Amber was planning, "I will show you what you missed later." They had stopped in the middle of a hallway. Amber finally looked at Obi-Wan fully. Her face was unreadable.

She sighed, "You're right. I'll go."

"I'm what?"

"Don't get used to it," Amber muttered, offering him a small smile as she walked away.

* * *

"Where's Amber?" Garen asked, mouth full of food.

"That is disgusting, Garen," Bant admonished.

Obi-Wan sat down next to Mon Calamari, Reeft and Garen on the opposite side. "She's not feeling too good. Went to her room to lay down."

He refused to meet Bant's eyes, knowing she would see right through his evasive answer. Garen and Reeft, however, were none the wiser. Garen launched into a full play-by-play description of his last lesson. Obi-Wan only partly listened, paying more attention to the news feed that perpetually scrolled across one of the holoprojectors in the refrectory.

It seemed that checking the HoloNet took up every spare minute of his days now, especially since accidently eavesdropping on Master Yoda and Master Windu. There was absolutely no news regarding the survival and kidnapping of the youngest Berilen daughter, the news service still reporting that the whole family had been killed.

Granted, the actual investigation was not getting as much coverage as it had at the beginning of this mess. Most of the articles and reporting only involved the Jedi. They spoke of the Council, the Order's relationship to the Republic, the history of the Order, and the possibilities of past wrongdoings by Jedi. All of their knowledge was minimal at best and shockingly misinformed at worst.

Garen was describing the new maneuvers he was learning when a commotion erupted outside the refrectory. Obi-Wan was up and moving before any of his friends, following the many Masters and Knights, who had formerly been enjoying their meals, out into the hall. The eastern entrance to the Temple was not far off and it appeared to be the center of the disturbance. They skidded to a halt just outside the entryway, a line of Coruscant Security Force members marching up the steps. Obi-Wan watched as Master Windu separated from one of the gathered groups, striding towards the incoming CSF agents.

Master Windu met their leader at one of the doorways. Obi-Wan was surprised the man was still standing. The Jedi Master exuded authority on any normal day. Today, he was a inferno, power and barely checked anger rolling off of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, tone hard as durasteel.

"The Senate has voted to place this facility on lock-down until further notice, in order to allow the Berilen investigation to proceed unhindered," the lead officer replied.

"The Order has been more than cooperative with the Senate's inquires. You have no jurisdiction here."

"With all due respect Master Jedi, the Senate holds jurisdiction over all in the Republic and the CSF serves the Senate. You'll find we have every right to be here," the man spat, voice filled with anything but respect, "All Jedi are to remain in the Temple until the investigation has concluded. Members of CSF are being stationed around the Jedi Temple to ensure no one leaves or enters. If you have issues with this, take it up with the Senate."

"And what of the Jedi who are currently on missions at the request of the Senate?" Master Windu snapped.

"I suggest you tell them to stay where they are. Anyone attempting to enter the Temple will be met with force."

Windu snorted, "Do you really think that you-"

"Accept these conditions we do, Commander. Leave you to your work we will," Master Yoda called genially.

The man gave a curt nod and returned to his troops. Yoda turned to the assembled Jedi, making eye contact with as many individuals as he could.

"Dangerous this situation is. Be mindful you all will be. Closed are the exits to the Temple, come near them you will not. Only cause unnecessary trouble it will. Continue on with your routines you will. Go. Now."

With that, the gathering withdrew.


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashes of dark rooms. Ghostly, black silhouettes passing in and out of sight. Voices hurling words back and forth at each other, one distinctly male and the other female. The words furious and bitter. Shrieks and shouts, dissolving into a ghastly quiet. An unquestionable need to run, answered only by an inability to flee..._

_The images shift, become more clear. A dark room lit by only one small light. Held down by multiple hands. Choking. Suffocating. Then, a different chamber. A dark and damp stone dungeon. Monstrous, blood-chilling laughter rising slowly from the murky nothingness. Unable to move. Unable to think. The demonic cackling growing ever closer..._

_A face appears. Emerald eyes stare, triumphant. Demented. An angry scar cutting across his face, disrupting his crazed smile. The features twist into unprovoked rage. Pain erupts through my body. Every bone, every muscle, every tendon on fire. Blood pooling on the ground. The dark reaches out for me. Tainting me. Consuming the whole world. Everything is so cold..._

_Warm arms wrap around. Comfort. Home. Then falling away, no longer cradled in that safe embrace. Two green lightsabers cross as a battle ensues. One falls. The kind one. The serene, bright presence is under attack. Have to move, have to help. Not him, not him!_

_Nothing but black. Slowly, more scenes come into focus. Another room, another place. A square platform, a pillar standing at each corner, four in all. Darkness all around, the edge of the stage leading only to a deep abyss. Light filters down from a circle high overhead. A young girl lying in the middle, weak and dying. An older boy kneels next to her trying to help. From the shadows a being stalks them, ready to strike. Terror chokes my voice, a warning cry dying in my throat. A red saber bares down on them..._

_

* * *

_

Amber tore herself from her dream. Her heart pounded, threatening to beat right out of her chest. Sweat drenched and once again tangled in sheets, she found she was still in her bed. There had been so much more to her nightmare this time. There had been vivid images and actual details for the first time. She thought for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. There was something about the end of the dream. Something different. It did not seem to be connected to what she normally saw. A disturbance in the Force alerted her senses. Amber reached out, trying to find the source.

"Obi-Wan!"

She was up and out her door before she was able to take another breath, now aware of why the final part of the dream seemed out of place. It was not hers. Amber sprinted down the few corridors that separated their rooms, bare feet pounding the cold marble flooring. She had no idea whether or not she passed any other beings in the halls as she sped through at this late hour. And truth be told, Amber was beyond caring at the moment.

Stopping in front of his door, she punched the buttons, cursing the mechanism for slowing her down. The barrier finally slid away, Amber stepping into the room. His quarters were immaculately kept, as was Obi-Wan's custom. Every object had it's place. The only thing out of sorts was the initiate sprawled on the floor. Eyes closed, body twitching periodically, the boy appeared to be sleeping.

But, Amber knew better. Obi-Wan was in the middle of a vision. A vision she had accidently crept into. She let out a heavy sigh, satisfied that her friend was safe for the moment. Moving to his bed, she grabbed the forgotten blanket and covered him. Amber sat cross-legged on the floor next to him, slipping into a tenuous meditation to wait.

* * *

Obi-Wan always knew he had had a vision, not only because he could remember what he saw, but because of how he felt when he came out of it. He felt horribly ill. Sensing the future, or at least a possible version of it, was not something the young initiate enjoyed. For as long as he could remember, Obi-Wan had been predisposed to Force visions. He was working on avoiding the after effects, but the learning process was a slow one.

His head swam, pain stabbing somewhere behind his eyes. He fought the nausea and could hear himself moan as a particularly strong wave hit him. Obi-Wan tried to move, but gentle hands held him firmly.

"Lie still, you're only going to make it worse."

"What are you doing here?" he managed to croak out.

"Oh, you know. Just taking an unauthorized evening stroll through the Temple and thought you'd like to come along. But, here I find you lazing about..."

He could hear the forced cheerfulness in his friend's voice; her attempt to get a rise out of him. To distract him. It was not working. Obi-Wan reached out towards the Force, finding it elusive. Technically, he was connected to the Force when he was having his visions. After breaking out of that link, it usually took awhile before he was fully able to embrace it again.

Obi-Wan was able to grasp the faintest tendrils of the Force, even the smallest of connections allowing for marginal improvement. He sensed Amber extending across their bond, guiding him back towards the Force, offering the focus he sorely lacked at the moment. Obi-Wan had been having these visions for years and Amber had always been there to help, long before they were able to understand what they were doing. Soon his head cleared, only a shade of the stabbing ache remaining, and the nausea a dim memory. Blue-grey eyes opened to the world.

"Better?"

"Better," he said, sitting up slowly.

His room was lit by his small desk lamp, throwing deep shadows across the room. The sky outside was just beginning to lighten. Obi-Wan looked at Amber. She was exhausted and he imagined that he now appeared much the same.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Almost two hours."

Obi-Wan sighed. Earlier in the day, he had pushed her to go get some rest, but it seemed he had managed to disrupt whatever sleep Amber may have achieved.

"I didn't mean to project so loudly. I'm sorry."

Amber gave him a strange look, "That's not exactly what happened...I-I think I might have seen part of whatever it was you were seeing."

"_Well, that's a new one,_" he thought to himself.

She told him about her nightmare, explaining the new images she had seen. The most notable addition Amber spoke of was the man with the scar, someone who Obi-Wan could not place and was certain he had never seen before. His identity would have to remain a mystery. She related the last few images she had witnessed. These Obi-Wan knew very well.

"That sounds about right. I faintly remember parts of your dream before the vision started, too."

"Did you see anything else?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, quickly.

Amber nodded, as both retreated to their own thoughts. Obi-Wan checked his mental shields. The truth was he had seen something else. He hated lying to his friend, but he knew it would be so much worse if she knew. If she reacted differently knowing what he had seen... If it changed what was supposed to happen...

"_Always in motion, the future is,_" Yoda's voice echoed though his mind. And, the old Jedi Master was right. The future was not written. Obi-Wan would have to trust Yoda. He had to trust in the Force.

Speaking of the Master, "I think we need to tell Yoda about this. We're way out of our depth here."

"I agree," Amber sighed as she looked out the window. Daybreak had already passed, "We should go now. Perhaps we'll have a better chance of seeing him at this hour."

Obi-Wan stood, helping Amber up. Together, they exited his room, their feet directing them towards the High Council spire.


	10. Chapter 10

We're getting close to the end of this one. I'm thinking four or five chapters are left. The next installment will see the return of our good friend Qui-Gon! And, I believe he will be having to make some difficult choices regarding these two, so that is coming 'round the bend!

Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts from the past chapters! It always means so much!

I'd love to know what everyone thinks about this chapter and how the story is going in general, so if you could drop a few lines in the review box! : )

* * *

"I am sorry, but you will not be able to see Master Yoda. He is very busy at the moment."

"Please, this is very important. If we could just-" Obi-Wan began. They were standing outside the Council chambers, speaking with what amounted to the High Council's secretary.

"I'm sorry, younglings. What you ask is impossible. Now, please, make your way back to your quarters and prepare for your day," the Knight said, more than a little exasperated. The green Twi'lek concealed his annoyance well, but his twitching head-tails betrayed him.

Obi-Wan could not really blame the Knight. It must be difficult to be in charge of all the Council Member's movements and schedules, especially right now. But, he also knew that, if asked, Yoda would make time for anyone who sought his guidance. With a sigh, the two initiates bowed and retreated towards the turbolift.

When the door slid shut, Amber turned to him, "What do you think?"

"I think neither one of us can continue on this way. And, as much I hate to say it, if we can't get any help from Master Yoda..."

"We'll have to figure it out for ourselves," she finished, folding her arms.

This was not welcome news to Obi-Wan. He would prefer to have the elder Jedi Master's input into their predicament. Turning his thoughts to something more productive than wishful thinking, he replayed the vision in his mind, looking for details that might help them.

"Did you recognize the girl in my vision?" he asked, "I've never seen her before, have you?"

"No. Not that I can remember," she sighed, "That leaves the platform. Or room. Or whatever it was."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then pressed a different button on the control panel, sending the turbolift to an alternate floor.

Amber raised her eyebrows, "The archives?"

"We were both there, so that must mean we find it," Obi-Wan grinned at her, "What better place to start searching for something we don't even know what is?"

* * *

Every spare minute was spent in the Archives. Four hours had been put in before breakfast, both stopping only to sprint through the refrectory and attend their first morning lesson, barely avoiding trouble for being tardy. They had been a blur to their friends throughout the day. Obi-Wan was certain Reeft, Garen and Bant must think they were chewing the luna-weed.

He felt bad. None of their other friends knew about the visions or the nightmares. Or their bond for that matter. Master Yoda had instructed them never to reveal their link to anyone. Obi-Wan was not sure what the elder Jedi was worried about, but generally Yoda always had a good reason. Even if that logic was not completely clear to those around him.

After scarfing down a quick dinner, they had hunkered down in one of the farthest corners of the Archives, away from prying eyes and the omnipresent Madame Nu. They had spent the rest of their evening in the massive library, finding absolutely nothing. Jocasta Nu had shooed them away at sundown, gladly enforcing the new curfew.

That night had went much the same as the previous night. Obi-Wan had the same vision, but gained a few more precious details for his troubles. The most notable was a painting that was hanging on a blue wall. It depicted four Jedi Knights, but the rest was a mystery to him. It was nothing he had ever seen.

They repeated their hectic research schedule the following day, that evening finding them in the same spot as the night before. His gaze was now glued to one of the many terminals, pouring through possible sources. He had decided to concentrate on the portrait, putting in different keywords hoping to narrow down the field. Thus far, he had found that paintings of Jedi Knights existed not only in the Temple, but in the Senate, in the some one hundred art museums located on Coruscant and numerous other locations across the Galaxy.

Obi-Wan blinked hard a few times, feeling like his eyes were permanently crossed. He imagined Amber felt much the same. Obi-Wan had concentrated on searching for the key aspects he had seen, but when he glanced over at his friend, he was surprised to see Amber's head buried in their history book.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

She shrugged without looking up, "I don't know. Just thought I should look in here."

"Any particular reason?"

Amber glanced at him, "Well, it's not as if we have a starfighter or a transport. Both of us were in your vision, so the place we're looking for must be at the Temple, or at the very least, on Coruscant. That's what were learning about, so it seemed like as good a place as any to look."

He nodded in agreement and a hush fell over their brief conversation. Another hour passed with no luck. Obi-Wan had moved onto a stack of art history holobooks when Amber grabbed his arm.

"Obi-Wan! Look," she murmured, excitement in her voice.

He pulled the enormous book towards him and studied the drawing on the open page. It looked so much like his vision. A square platform with rough designs running along the surface. There appeared to be no sides to the stage and the illustration did not show what was above or below. The only thing that was missing was the corner pillars.

"What is it?"

"Remember when Master Ordona talked about the history of the Temple? This," she said, tapping the page, "was part of the meditation enclave that the ancient Jedi built on Coruscant's sacred mountain. I think this is what we're looking for."

"It's possible, but it existed thousands of years ago. I'm not sure it would still be standing."

"Yeah," she said as a little of her enthusiasm dimmed.

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair thinking. He tried to remember everything Ordona had said about the origins of the Temple. Closing his eyes, he ran though all he could recall. The Jedi Master had told the class that this building was constructed over a mountain that was actually a hub of naturally occurring Force energy, he had called a Force-nexus. Over the years the middle spire was constructed around the mountain. After the Old Sith Wars, the High Council ordered the creation of the rest of the Temple. A task that was delegated to...

"The Four Masters!"

"Hm?" Amber asked in distraction. She had returned to reading the page, not really hearing what he had said.

Two padawans passed by and Obi-Wan leaned in closer to Amber, his voice a whisper, "The Four Masters built the Temple around the original spire. The spire that grew around the mediation enclave."

She nodded slowly, and as the information sank in, her eyes met his, "Four Masters, four pillars and the four Knights in your painting. Well masters, not knights. We have to be on the right track. Try putting that in your search."

Amber watched as he tried the new key terms. Three possibilities popped up. There was one portrait of the Masters in the Archives. The other was a reference to the statues that stood outside the formal entrance to the Jedi Temple. And the last was another painting located in the middle and oldest spire of the Temple.

"There. Tranquility Spire," he read a little further down the article, "More specifically in the Hall of Knighthood."

Every Jedi knew the basic layout of the storied tower, though most only stepped foot in it once or twice their entire lifetimes. At the top of Tranquility Spire was the Pinnacle chamber, which held the most sacred and oldest of documents. Below that was the Hall of Knighthood, the room where almost every padawan ended their apprenticeship.

"I think we've found our location," Amber said, letting out a breath.

Something bothered Obi-Wan, "But, we still do not know who the girl is."

"Does it matter? She was obviously in distress. If she's there, we have to help her. We have some information now, we'll just have to demand to see Master Yoda. You can tell him what you saw and we can show him what we found. Or maybe we can see Master Windu, if he'll believe us."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'll pack all this up and we'll go."

He put away all his borrowed materials in the designated bin and logged off of his workstation. When he returned to Amber, he found her still looking at something on her terminal.

"Ready?"

"In a minute. I'm checking the HoloNet," she smiled at him, shrugging, "It's become a habit."

Grabbing her book for her, Obi-Wan put it back in her bag and packed up any leftover odds and ends Amber had left on the table.

"The memorial services for the Berilen family members was held today. They are still reporting all four children murdered," she announced quietly.

Throwing a stylus and some flimsy in the bag, he replied, "Makes sense if they still don't know where she is."

"Obi-Wan..."

He looked over at his friend, her face pale. "What's wrong," he asked, concerned.

"Look," she said weakly, pointing at the screen.

There was a picture of the Berilen family. It was the first time Obi-Wan had seen the wife or the children. They all looked happy, dressed in formal clothing. He saw nothing untoward about the holo as he studied each smiling individual. Then, he reached the last face. A small girl who was a few years younger than him. The youngest child in her family. Her face was chubby and healthy, unlike the two other times he had seen it...

"It's her. The girl from my vision."


	11. Chapter 11

They walked as quickly as they could without drawing any unwelcome attention. Time was short and neither initiate wished to waste it answering curious questions from a knight or master. A long corridor appeared just ahead of them. Its design belied its importance, coming across as an exact copy of all the other halls in the Jedi Temple. All were spacious, high-ceilinged pathways, lined with large columns, and colored in browns, blues and grays.

This hallway, however, ended in the only turbolift to service the southwestern spire. The tower that housed the Jedi Council's chambers. They had been denied access to Master Yoda once and Amber was running through different ways to approach the Knight who had stood in their way last time. They were preparing to enter the corridor when the sound of voices erupted from nearby. Loud and angry voices.

Spotting a darkened alcove built into the wall, Amber pointed and both initiates hid. As the noise approached, she could hear the echoing footfalls of what had to be a horde of beings. Soon, she was able to hear the conversation, even though the party was yet to be seen.

"The Senate has absolutely no right to do this," someone who sounded like Councilor Eeth Koth said, "They are overstepping their bounds. The Jedi-"

"The Jedi negated their rights when they murdered my family and kidnapped my daughter!" a man who had to be Senator Berilen raged. After a moment, he continued in a slightly more composed manner, "And, since your homicidal associate has been gracious enough to keep me up-to-date on my daughter's deteriorating condition, excuse me if I overstep my bounds Master Koth. She will be dead by morning if I do not."

"Certain of nothing can any of us be, Senator," Yoda answered in a calm tone, "Know you do who we believe committed these crimes."

The group rounded a corner and Amber could see most of the procession from their hiding place. The entire Council was flanked by a multitude of Coruscant Security Force members, all dressed in identical blue jumpsuits. Every officer held their blasters at the ready. Berilen was escorted by a group of his fellow Senators.

"Yes, yes. Dark Jedi you say. Sounds like a convenient myth to throw off blame to me. Either the entire Order is behind this or you are protecting that slaughterer," Berilen retorted.

"The Jedi are here to protect and serve, Senator. None in the Order would ever engage in such acts," Mace Windu responded, his tone dangerous.

Before the Senator could reply with something that would undoubtably be similarly vicious, Master Yoda interceded, "Submitting to your search we are Senator. Nothing to hide, we have."

"We shall see. What of the rest of your disciples? Will they yield to the CSF or will we have problems."

Amber could see Master Windu visibly bristle at the use of the word 'disciples' to describe the other Jedi. Once again, Yoda spoke on behalf of the Council members, surely aware of the barely checked hostility in the other Masters.

"Gathering in the sparring arena, the Jedi are. Interfere they will not."

The two initiates glanced at each other. Amber briefly entertained the idea of leaving the safety of the shadows and stopping Yoda, but the look on the Senator's face stopped her. This was not the time for sudden movements. Besides that, the CSF officers looked on edge and Jedi popping out of walls probably would do nothing to help the situation. Especially, if they were also trigger-happy.

The group passed by in silence, marching down the long hallway. Apparently the Council would be held separate from the rest of the Order. The younglings waited until they could no longer hear an abundance of activity, before either moved. Obi-Wan stepped out from the recess and moved far enough down the hall to allow a peek at the turbolift. Quickly, he retreated back to the alcove, once again finding cover in the shadows.

"There's almost a dozen security officers standing guard. It's probably not wise to go that way," he whispered.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Amber paused, "I don't think we're going to be able to get the Council's help."

"Me either. And, now we're way out of bounds. The sparring arena is all the way on the other side of the Temple! We are going to have a hard time sneaking over there."

She did not immediately answer this observation, mulling the possibilities over in her mind. The beginnings of a plan had already formulated, when Obi-Wan started shaking his head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no."

"What?"

"We are not going to go galavanting off on some half-baked rescue mission."

"Who said anything about a rescue mission?" she asked quietly in confused offense.

"You have that look."

"What look?"

"The one that always comes before us getting into loads of trouble," he said, rolling his eyes.

Amber took a breath, before sheepishly grinning, "You know, the Tranquility Spire is actually closer than the sparring arena." Obi-Wan did, in fact, know her far too well.

He threw her an exasperated glare, "Obviously, the Council has instructed everyone to meet in the arena. That is what we should do. We can find a Master and they can-"

"They'll never get the message to the Council in time. And, what if they don't believe us? We would be stuck in that room and the girl would surely die."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I don't think it's worth taking the chance. Not if we can do something about it," Amber finished fiercely.

She was certain this was the right course. She could feel through the Force that this was what they should do. Something passed over Obi-Wan's features. It was an inexplicable mix of sadness, pity and acceptance. The expression was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Alright."

Amber paused before disembarking, searching Obi-Wan's eyes and trying to read him through their bond. There was nothing. That look on her friend's face had disturbed her and she was not sure why. She comforted herself with the promise that she would ask him about it once this business had ended. The initiates exited their hideout simultaneously. Using the Force, they felt ahead for any obstacles that might lie in their path.

It was a slow process. More than once, they had to stop, hurriedly improvising cover. Sometimes it was large groups and other times it was only one or two CSF members making their way through the unfamiliar Temple. Darkness had fallen by the time Amber and Obi-Wan reached the center spire. Standing before the lift tube she faltered, a flash of warning in the Force. They were supposed to continue, but whatever they would find beyond this point was something decidedly unpleasant. It would be horrendous and possibly destructive, but to what or who the youngling had no idea.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked, nudging her in the side.

"Ready," she said, gathering herself as Obi-Wan accessed the control panel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Up until this point, I've tried to stay as close to how the Temple appeared in the movies and/or what has been written about these locations. (In which case, much thanks to Wookieppedia and my awesome Jedi vs Sith book, which by the way, all the stuff about Temple setup and whatnot is not mine and those two sources is where I got it all from lol!) However, if y'all really wanted to look, you'd find that I'm playing a bit fast and loose with Tranquility Spire in this chapter. It was the center spire and contained the Hall of Knighthood, but from their I made everything else up to suit my story. In the interest of disclaimers and trying to keep everything as accurate as possible when I can, I thought I'd add this little paragraph.

: )

Please read and review!

* * *

The turbolift was completely silent as they ascended Tranquility Spire, Amber standing motionless by his side. Both younglings were anxious and more than a little leery of what was to come. Though Obi-Wan was apprehensive about their impeding endeavor, he could not help but feel a thrill of excitement. He had never been to the top of any of the Temple spires, let alone the most hallowed of the five. Long moments passed when finally, the lift tube doors opened.

"Wow," Amber breathed.

It was an impressive room to be sure. The circular room was cavernous. Long, floor-to-ceiling windows created the annulus, broken only by periodic stretches of wall. There were no overhead lights within the Hall of Knighthood. During the daytime, Obi-Wan could imagine the interior bathed in the warm glow of the sun. As it was, the lighting was provided by the luminosity of Coruscant's many buildings, giving off more than enough light and casting an eerie glimmer on every surface.

"You want to start that way and I'll check this side?"

He nodded and they separated, combing the ancient objects. Amber had seen the painting they sought in the archives and Obi-Wan was relatively certain he would remember this particular piece of art for the rest of his life, thanks to his irksome visions. His eyes travelled over the various objects. Lit by modified glowrods, most of the artifacts were illuminated in a dim blue, the gleam casting odd shadows around the room.

He had never seen such a collection; one would be hard pressed to find actual space among the many decorations. There were folded Jedi robes held in glass cases, a few ancient lightsaber hilts and a number of stone sculptures. All were associated with a well-known knight or some major event in the Order's history.

The walls were also filled with an abundance of holos. Many commemorated long-gone knights, masters and even a few padawans. Most of those pictured Obi-Wan knew by name and story, their legendary tales told to the younglings as examples of exemplary Jedi. Some of the images depicted the wars and major battles the Order had participated in. A few even showed past knightings that had taken place in this very room.

He studied everything, but what drew Obi-Wan's eyes the most were the paintings that were scattered among the other items. Actual paint and canvas works of art were hard to come by nowadays. The youngling had seen them before, of course, but never so many examples in one space.

He inched farther into the room, Amber doing the same on the opposite side. Obi-Wan was starting to think he had been wrong, worrying that the portrait of the Four Masters either was not as significant as he had thought or that it was no longer housed in the Hall of Knighthood. Despair was just starting to set in when Amber called to him.

"Here, look!"

He rushed over to where his friend was standing and gazed upon the work she was pointing too. He recognized it immediately. Two beings stood, lightsabers drawn and held in a defensive stance while the other two appeared to be mediating. Obi-Wan still did not understand what was going on behind the Four Masters. To him, it appeared to be sheer chaos. There were shadows of other beings locked in battle, seemingly without the painted Masters' knowledge. It was all blurry, making it completely incomprehensible to the young Jedi.

"Alright, we found it. Now what?"

"That is a very good question," Obi-Wan replied.

Amber snorted and shook her head, her lips curled in a small smile. He thought he knew what she was thinking. Perhaps they should have asked that question before they came running up here. Both younglings studied the painting, Amber with her head cocked to one side, as if looking at it from a slightly tilted angle would reveal the answer.

"Maybe there's something hidden on it..." she said, trailing off.

Tentatively, she reached out a hand and gently touched the canvas. Nothing happened. Her fingertips brushed each Master, running along the texture left by the ancient brush strokes. Amber moved on to the frame, which appeared to be made of some type of metal. He found this remarkable if only because all the other paintings had wooden mounts. Obi-Wan hoped there would be some kind of activation button or panel. Or a hidden compartment. Possibly a message written on the side. Still there was nothing.

"Perhaps there's something behind it. Or on the top," she mumbled, thinking out loud.

Amber attempted to lift the framed canvas from the wall to no avail. It was either too heavy or permanently stuck. Stubbornly, she continued until Obi-Wan stepped in.

"Will you stop? You're going to hurt yourself or break something," he said, as Amber took her hands off the painting, looking at him, "Let me try."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. Finding a good grip he heaved, but it would not budge. Amber grinned at him earning her a half-hearted glare. The grin widened. She took up the other side and together they began again. He did not expect a different result, having already come to the conclusion that the Four Masters painting could not be removed. So it surprised him when, as soon as Amber's hand made contact with the metal, Obi-Wan felt a weak electric current run though the frame.

She glanced at him, "That's new."

The words had barely left her lips when Obi-Wan felt a colossal surge in the Force. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the hard, polished floor, watery eyes staring at the ceiling. Amber had landed further away and he could hear her coughing, trying to catch her breath.

Blinking a few times, he turned his head and looked at his friend, "That's was not normal."

"I agree," she sputtered, pushing up to a kneeling position.

Rolling to his side, Obi-Wan looked back the painting. There was no change. It remained firmly in place on the wall.

"It appears we didn't gain anything."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

He turned and found she was examining the floor. Scooting towards her, he saw there was a hole. A hidden console to be exact. It was an very old-style lock and was smaller than a normal door control panel. Bronze metal surrounded a clear, circular center.

"Looks like the Force-locks they have in the Archives. The ones for the Knights and Masters-only sections."

Amber nodded, "That's what I thought."

Obi-Wan had seen these locks work before. A qualified individual would either wave their hand or touch the surface, causing the center to glow white and the door to slide open. He placed his fingers on the mechanism. The center did not light up at his touch.

"Maybe you have to be a knight to open this," he wondered, fingers still caressing the console. They were in the Hall of Knighthood after all.

"Maybe," Amber said, glancing at the portrait of the Four Masters, "Or..."

Her words trailed off as she reached out, brushing her hand against the cool metal. Once again, their combined contact caused a reaction. The middle of the panel lit up a blazing white. Obi-Wan could hear gears and components turning, unsure of where it was coming from.

The intricate pattern in the flooring took to heart the round architecture of the room. There were rings within rings, ending with one small circle big enough for one individual to sit cross-legged inside its boundaries. It was that dark blue center that responded, lowering two or three inches into the floor, then sliding away.

The two initiates peered over the side of the newly revealed hole. It was pitch black. There was no way to tell how deep it went or what lie at the bottom. Obi-Wan glanced at Amber.

"Shall we?" he grinned and disappeared into the void.


	13. Chapter 13

"Obi-Wan?"

This was the second time she had called his name and there was still no response. At the moment, Amber was unsure whether she was more worried or angry.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Just jump."

Amber put her feet into the hole and slid in. It was not a brief drop, but it was far shorter than the endless abyss the hole had appeared to be. She landed lightly in a crouched position, hand drifting to her lightsaber. Straightening, she could clearly see Obi-Wan, who was standing only a few feet away.

"Why didn't you answer me?" she asked, anger winning out over worry now that she saw he was fine.

"I was having a quick look around. Why, were you worried about me?"

Before she could retort, a noise from above drew Amber's attention. The hole was covering itself, the sliding panel popping back into place. Interestingly enough, she could still see through to the Hall of Knighthood. The light from Coruscant and the glowrods was filtering through most of the Hall's flooring, now high above their heads.

Obi-Wan's gaze followed hers, "I'm not sure what it's made of, but I'm glad it's there. At least we won't have to worry about light. This little platform we're standing on must be made of the same material."

"How do you know?"

"Look over the side," he said, head tilting to the left.

The platform was indeed small; it took only a few steps to reach the edge. Far below, she could see another dais, also lit by the light above. Obi-Wan was right. The only thing that was missing was the shadow from the square platform they were currently standing on. In fact, from this height, Amber could not see anything except a flat surface, the light completely undistrupted.

Amber nodded, "I suppose that's where we need to be."

"This way," Obi-Wan said, motioning behind him.

A stone staircase ran along what must have been the sides of the Temple spire. Slowly, they travelled down the spiral stairway. Each rock step was well wore in the center, suggesting that these stairs had, at one time, endured a great deal of foot traffic. As they went, Amber tried to sense what they were walking towards, but could not work out anything concrete. There was only a faint warning in the Force, bidding the younglings to tread carefully.

She did not attempt to press further, already having some difficulty accessing the Force. Who knew how long it had been since she had slept for a full night. Not only that, both initiates had been using their connection a lot in the last few days. All Jedi initiates could do amazing things at ten years old, but they were not fully trained Jedi Knights.

Knights could go for long periods of time without sleep or with limited sustainance and still be able to fully connect with the Force. Obi-Wan and Amber had far greater limitations than one who was fifteen or twenty years their elder. Amber was beginning to wonder if she was running up on those limits.

"Do you feel anything?"

Obi-Wan, who was in front of her, shook his head, "Not really. Nothing we need to worry about at the moment anyway."

For some reason, that statement did not fill Amber with much confidence. They proceeded farther down the spire, their destination growing closer with each step. Finally, the stairway emptied into a massive rock dais. There were no sides to the platform and, upon inspection, the younglings could see that the drop from this level would be substantial. Four towering stone pillars stood, one in each corner of the vast surface.

It was the exact place Amber had seen the night she had accidently viewed some of Obi-Wan's vision. Purposefully, the initiate walked forward, knowing the youngest Berilen daughter would be laying just ahead. Her eyes darted from side to side, alternately searching for the girl and keeping watch for her captor. Once she reached the middle of the space, Amber was able to see to the end of every side. She stopped abruptly, turning to her friend who had lagged behind.

"Something's wrong," Amber whispered, her voice uncertain.

"What?"

"She's not here."

Obi-Wan came to a stop next to her, quickly scanning the entire platform, "That's not good."

"She has to be down here. This has to be the night. The Senator said she would be dead by morning...I-I don't understand."

"Maybe my vision was wrong. Or something's changed," he answered.

"But, I felt so sure," Amber murmured, eyes still roaming.

"I know. I had the same feeling."

The youngling could remember that feeling in the Force. It had been so strong when they had made the decision to come here. It had been undeniable, as if they really did not have a choice in the matter. She just could not understand what could have happened. Obi-Wan looked as though he was about to say something else, when they heard noises above them.

Amber looked up and saw that there was something coming down the same opening they had used. She could not tell what it was exactly, but it was large and gave the impression of being humanoid. It moved with a conviction only one who had travelled this way many times would possess, proceeding quickly down the staircase.

"I think it's time we find somewhere to hide," Obi-Wan whispered in her ear.

Amber looked around at the barren platform, "And, what exactly do you propose?"

He gave her a small smile, "Well, we should at least get out of the middle of the floor."

They ran to one side, taking cover in the very minimal shadows. It would not be enough to conceal their presence. Amber continued to scan the area. The pillars were the only other structure, but the columns were completely smooth, providing no hand or foot holds for climbing. The dark figure was almost to the platform, it's robes billowing out around it. She could now see that the being was carrying something.

"Perhaps we were just a little early."

"Looks that way," Obi-Wan acknowledged quietly, as he peered over the side into the seeming endless void, "I think it's time we go over."

At first, she thought her friend had completely gone mad, but then realized what he actually had in mind. Not that she found much solace in the alternative. Obi-Wan sat down on the edge, legs dangling over the side. He dropped down, his fingers all that was visible from the top. Amber turned and saw that the being had only a few steps left. She groaned softly as she dropped from sight.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope this chapter turned out well, I kept messing with it and finally just decided to post it. Love to know what you guys think of it, so please leave a review if you have the time! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added an alert! It all means a lot! : )

* * *

Less than four inches in height, the stone platform was surprisingly thin. It made it easier to find a good grip and, for that, Obi-Wan was grateful. They could hear distant movement above, but he did not dare look just yet. The youngling tried to take in as much of his surroundings as he could. Obi-Wan thought they were dangling in open space and a few exploratory kicks confirmed his suspicion.

Moments later, they could hear the muffled footfalls of whoever was on the dais echoing through the spire. Obi-Wan looked around. He hoped to at least be able to see where the spire wall was, but the platform blocked all the light, leaving everything below it in darkness. He glanced at Amber, who was gazing down into void. Already feeling the burn in his shoulders and the growing fatigue throughout his body, Obi-Wan could only imagine how she was fairing.

/_How are you doing over there?_/ Obi-Wan sent though their bond, not wanting to make any noise.

/_Oh, just enjoying the view._/

Amber shot him a quick grin, then turned her eyes upward. The footsteps were closer now. They could hear short, gasping whimpers and snatches of mumbled pleading. The voice was weak, but it was undoubtably that of the girl's. The other presence did not answer her. Obi-Wan could tell that the being was Force-sensitive, but the individual was surrounded by the dark side, completely devoid of any light.

Both initiates decided to chance a peek over the side of the platform. They saw Senator Berilen's daughter sprawled on the ground a few meters away, turned towards them. Her unkept reddish-blonde hair fell around the girl, covering her face. Its color was so much like her father's. Between them and the youngster sat her captor, a broad-shouldered individual, shrouded in a black robe. Obi-Wan could not see a face, but he was able to make out large, male human hands.

He stretched his arms back out, dropping below once again. Amber did the same. The man appeared to be waiting for something and there was no way of knowing what that was. Obi-Wan could think of only two possibilities. The Senator had been adamant about the seriousness of his daughter's situation, telling the Councilors she would be dead by morning.

It was likely that Senator Berilen had had some communication with her kidnapper. All this led Obi-Wan to believe either the child's current condition was so severe, that she would not last through the night or that the man planned to kill the child before the sun rose. Obviously, Amber had come to the same conclusion. He could feel the strong desire to help and her need to act.

/_We have to do something, Obi-Wan._/

The memory of his vision flashed before his eyes, filling him with dread. Amber had only seen part of it and did not know how he had seen the vision end. Immediately, Obi-Wan stamped down his feelings, remembering Yoda's warnings about the future. He did not know for sure what would happen.

/_Do you have a plan?_/ he sent, one eyebrow raised.

She smiled, /_Plan? Who needs a plan. I thought we'd just hop up there and charge him._/

Obi-Wan knew that this was indeed her plan, but it was said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked to some extent.

/_And, you thought I was reckless earlier when I jumped down that hole?_/

Amber nodded sagely, a glint of mischief in her eyes /_I did and it was. This bit of impulsiveness serves a purpose. We're going to save someone. You just threw yourself into, what very well could have been a bottomless pit._/

/_I'll try to remember that difference next time, oh Wise One._/ Obi-Wan sent dryly.

They basked a the brief mirthful moment, as it dissolved the tension away. He felt better about what they were going to do and what might happen. Because, regardless of the outcome, Obi-Wan was glad he was here with her.

The initiates vaulted over the ledge simultaneously, neglecting to use the Force in an attempt to keep their existence concealed for as long as possible. They were not three steps in when the dark figure whipped around, coming to his feet in one fluid motion. Amber and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers as they ran at him. The man's face remained hidden as a ruby saber ignited.

Obi-Wan connected first, his blue blade mingling with the red. A second later, Amber struck at the man's left side, trying to use Obi-Wan's frontal attack as a distraction. Their opponent pushed him away, bringing his saber around in time to block Amber.

They circled the man, blue lightsabers moving in a blur. His red blade met every one of their strikes, always there a split second early. Obi-Wan fought to let go of his emotions, but the anxiety he had felt about this fight the last few days kept creeping in, hindering his connection. Amber was struggling as well, though not with the same problem, her fatigue weighing on her more than any else.

She faltered once, providing the man with an opening. He used to to full effect, kicking her in the stomach. Amber went down hard, rolling away from the battle. The fury behind the blows intensified, each hit jarring Obi-Wan's entire body. Amber was back within moments, attacking the dark figure from behind, forcing him to turn and fight her. But, the damage was already done. Obi-Wan was noticeably wearier and could barely catch his breath.

The man's main objective was to separate them. Their only real advantage was the fact that they outnumbered their adversary. If he were to take one youngling out of the fight, it would effectively doom the other. Doggedly, the initiates kept fighting, trying to fill in the spaces the other left open to attack. They pushed through, both finding a tentative balance in the Force. The two moved in unison, using both their bond and years of training side by side.

It was not enough. While together they were more of a challenge to the man, the two younglings were out matched. The Council had been right, this individual had been trained in the Jedi Arts. And, his training was far more complete than either young Jedi.

They had fought closer to another edge of the platform, leaving the girl on the opposite side. At least she was safe from the fight. Obi-Wan knew they needed to do something. He brushed against the bond, hoping to form some kind of plan. They made a quick decision. He felt a surge from Amber as she stepped up her attack, unleashing a furious assault on their opponent, each hit more powerful than the last. His attention turned completely towards her, Obi-Wan moved in. He lunged with his lightsaber, connecting with the man's leg.

He did not cause enough damage. A howl of rage answered his jab, then Obi-Wan was sent flying. Crashing to the ground, the breath left his lungs as his lightsaber clattered away. He turned his head just in time to watch as it bounced over one of the platform's four ledges. Obi-Wan was unable to see Amber, but he knew something was wrong. An incapacitating amount of fear rolled over their bond.

Forcing his body to respond quicker than it wanted to, Obi-Wan drew himself up to his knees. Amber was on the ground some meters away from him, near a corner pillar. The man, whose hood had fallen, loomed over her. Obi-Wan could only see his profile, shaggy blonde hair partially obscuring his face. The red blade raised in the air slowly. Through their bond, Obi-Wan screamed at Amber to move. She remained frozen, her expression a mixture of terror and pain. Her eyes seemed fixed on something else, as though she did not see the man in front of her.

Obi-Wan would never been able to make it to her side in time, the blade already making it's away towards the fallen youngling. He released his emotions to the Force in that moment, knowing it was the only chance Amber had. The light seemed to over run every cell in his body, leaving him calm and centered. Drawing on that power, he pushed out at the man. Obi-Wan watched as their assailant flew backwards, away from Amber and over the edge of the platform. He stood and ran towards the Berilen girl.

"Amber! Come on, we need to go!" he yelled, knowing all to well that this was not over.

He ran towards the Senator's daughter, kneeling down next to her. Obi-Wan had been right, she was weak and very thin. But, she was conscious and had apparently witnessed everything that had happened. She shied away from Obi-Wan, understandably leery of new people. He smiled kindly at her. She appeared to only be three or four years younger than him.

"It's alright, we're here to help."

She studied him and nodded slowly, trying to sit. He helped her, but she collapsed against him, too tired to stay upright on her own. Obi-Wan was preparing to lift the girl, when he felt that same debilitating alarm from Amber. He turned, pushing the young girl behind him. A red lightsaber was held high above their heads. Knowing he had no way to protect them, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Just as a heads up, a few references to my other story "Affinity" in this one. I don't think you have to have read that one, but if something seems out of place or kind of random, that might be way. There's really only one place I could see readers tripping up a bit, but if there's a problem just ask and I'll explain. Or, better yet, read the other story! lol Sorry... shameless, semi-plug.

Also, this chapter does not immediately pick up where the last one left off. The first little bit goes over Amber's POV of the fight, so if it seems like some of the beginning stuff is familiar... it is! : )

Hope you guys enjoy and as always, please read and review!

* * *

Gazing up at the hooded figure, Amber was big enough to admit that this was not one of her better plans. Though, the word 'plan' had to be used loosely because, in all actuality, it was fight or continue to dangle from a ledge until they could hold on no longer. The two initiates had charged the man, using his ignorance of their presence to their best advantage. It had not made much difference.

But, the younglings engaged him anyways, blue and red lightsabers crashing against one another. The darkness in the kidnapper was nauseating to Amber. It rolled off of him in waves, crashing against her and clouding her senses. Each second spent locked in battle was quickly draining whatever energy reserves she had left. She fought for focus and pushed the black void away, falling as deep into the Force as the exhausted initiate could manage.

She moved together with Obi-Wan in a highly complex, unrehearsed dance, both leaning on their bond and the Force. Amber could feel how weary her friend was. Concern caused her to waste only a second worrying for his welfare. That mistake would cost both initiates. The cloaked man took advantage, gleefully kicking her in the stomach. Amber skidded across the floor, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

The crash to the ground hurt, as did the newly inflicted injury to her midsection. Old wounds and fatigued muscles screamed as Amber flung herself back towards the fight, ignoring her body's mutinous threats. She was absent only a few moments, but they were costly. Learning from her error, Amber schooled her thoughts and lost herself in the moment and the movement. The skirmish continued, lightsabers humming though the air, sizzling as they crashed against the other. Blues and red whirling at what would be dizzying speeds for a normal spectator.

They fought until they were within sight of another ledge. Breaths coming hard and short, she knew they would not be able to keep this pace much longer. Obi-Wan had come to the same conclusion. They needed to do something different. A light brush along the bond and Amber saw what he had in mind.

Finding strength that no longer existed in her physical body, Amber stepped up her attacks. Jab, thrust, block. Faster and faster, she slammed her saber against that menacing ruby blade. It forced the dark man's hand. His attention shifted to her, giving Obi-Wan that much needed time.

He found his mark, connecting with the man's leg. But, it was not a full hit. The man pushed back against her lightsaber, making room between them. He whirled on Obi-Wan, his hood falling as he Force-pushed the boy away. Amber was dimly aware of her friend smashing into the floor, feeling the shock and pain through their link. She did not have time to dwell on it, however, as the man wheeled back around. He brought his saber against hers, the impacts increasingly jarring. One, two, three strikes and he sent her flying as he had Obi-Wan.

She slid to a halt near another ledge, and a stone column. Their opponent stalked closer to her, taking his time. Amber looked into the man's face for the first time. Powerfully built, he had blonde, shaggy hair that framed emerald eyes. The flinty stare scrutinized his quarry, a long, deep scar running across his face. He appeared so much the same, everything unchanged except the last time Amber had seen him the man had been bald.

A sneer contorted his face, "The Jedi always taught me that coincidence did not exist and that might be the only thing we can actually agree on." Amber instinctively scooted away from him, eliciting a bark of laughter from the man. "I see you remember me. I would know you anywhere, my little friend."

With those last few words, Amber was thrust back into the second part of her nightmare. She saw the cold, dark rooms. She could feel the pain and the fear this man had inflicted on her. The many tortures, most resulting in shattered bones and open wounds. The sight of her blood staining the floor. She saw those eyes and heard his maniacal laughter as he choked her and beat her, delighting in his efforts to break her. The darkness had been all around her, suffocating her.

And, so it was again. Those emerald eyes held her frozen, her breath caught somewhere in her chest. Amber could not distinguish the past from reality, Obi-Wan and the Senator's daughter distant memories. People from another time. From someone else's life.

She watched as he raised his crimson blade, a demented smile on his face. Lost somewhere between then and now, detached from her body, all she could do was wait for the end. Then, her captor was inexplicably gone. Her heart beat as though it would burst from her chest at any moment, the drumming in her ears drowning out any other sound. Confusion reigned. She saw light filtering down from above, illuminating an unfamiliar landscape. Where was the stone dungeon she had been kept for so long? Or one of the small rooms that was her home?

"Amber! Come on, we need to go!"

Who was that? She knew it was someone important. Someone who was absolutely essential. There was no more time to contemplate that mystery, though. There, on the edge of this stone floor, hiding among the shadows was her nightmare. She froze again, terror shooting through every nerve in her body. Panic once again stealing her air, collapsing her throat.

The nightmare shrugged off the concealing darkness, stalking towards something else. A red light glowed from his hand once again as the man drew near his prey. Amber followed his gaze and saw a boy and a young girl. The girl looked hurt and frail, the boy helping her as best he could. Amber eyes stayed on the young man. His back turned to her, all she could see was short auburn hair. He glanced at her for only a moment, a look that urged her to move. Those blue-grey eyes stirred something in her memory.

"_Obi-Wan!_" Amber thought, the realization bring her back to the present.

She watched as her friend brought the young girl to a sitting position, the kidnapper drawing nearer to them. Amber tried to yell, tried to access the Force, but her fear still paralyzed her. Unchecked tears streamed down her face. His back was still turned, unaware of the approaching danger.

She slammed her eyes shut. "_Not him, not him! Not Obi-Wan,_" played over and over in her head.

They would die. All of them would, Obi-Wan and the Berilen girl first. And, it was Amber's fault. Her years of training amounted to nothing. It had all been make-believe; she had only been pretending. A Jedi would fight. A Jedi would never have been afraid in the first place.

"_I feel fear, anger and a whole range of emotions...it is not that you feel those emotions, it is how you handle them. That you strive to find your center even when it seems unattainable. It is the difficult choice, but the right one. That is what makes us Jedi,_" a distant voice spoke in her mind.

It was familiar and comforting. A voice that she knew well, but was unable to place. The words banished her fear, the constriction around her throat released, allowing her to breathe. Amber's eyes shot open. The man was standing over Obi-Wan and the Senator's daughter, his lightsaber raised. Obi-Wan was turning around, pushing the girl behind him for protection.

"No!" she shouted.

Amber was on her feet and halfway to the group before she could blink; her body moving faster than she would have ever thought possible. Reigniting her lightsaber, she lunged towards them. The blue blade caught the red one scant inches from Obi-Wan's face. She drew the two sabers upwards, any resistance provided by the attacker almost non-existent. His movements seemed so slow to her now, letting Amber block and strike with ease. Blow after blow, she drove him away.

Those emerald eyes shone with shock and rage, a snarl escaping her opponent's lips. She kept her feet moving forward, her mind clear and focused. All that mattered was protecting the two beings behind her. They fought, lightsabers crossing and uncrossing, Amber constantly looking for an opening. She needed to end this battle quickly, knowing that her drained body would not be able to keep up this wide-open connection to the Force much longer.

A few moments more and she had her break. Stepping up the intensity of her attacks, her adversary stumbled. Amber did not hesitate. Driving her lightsaber down, she cut through the red blade's hilt. The two metal halves clattered against the smooth stone, rolling away. Her opponent staggered back, the man's boots mere inches from a ledge. He howled in fury and pain, the blue saber having claimed three of his fingers as well as his lightsaber.

Amber held her lightsaber at his throat, the contest won. Now, the losing combatant should bow, recognizing the other's victory. It should have been the moment the man raised his hands in defeat. But, this was not a match being held in the sparring arena, under the watchful eyes of Jedi Masters. The man raised one uninjured hand, the hate in his eyes palpable. Then, the air was sucked out of the room.

For the second time in a matter of minutes, the youngling was unable to breathe. Dimly, she realized that it was not the room that was suffering from a massive loss of oxygen; it was her. The man used the Force to constrict her windpipe, lifting the youngling off the ground in the process. A dark pleasure lit his face. Amber pleaded with the Force, begging the infinite power for help. None came. Feeling a rush of alarm, she stamped it down quickly, not wanting to give this evil being the satisfaction. Amber held that hostel glare, her vision darkening. The whole world narrowed to those horribly green eyes.

Suddenly, everything was not as dark as it had been. A blazing tower the color of sapphire appeared on the edge of her vision. And, suddenly, she could breathe again. Amber basked in the sheer pleasure of inhaling and exhaling, even as she collided with the floor. She tried to see what was happening. The entire inside of Tranquility Spire lit in a shimmering sapphire.

Coughing and sputtering, something drew her backwards. It was Obi-Wan. He dragged her towards the middle of the platform, both coming to rest near the Senator's daughter. Her vision finally clearing, Amber looked up. The man was no longer on the dais. In fact, he seemed to have disappeared. The once plain stone pillars now glowed dimly. That was nothing compared to the sight before them. Four shimmering blue entities appeared opposite the three children.

The images of the four shades sharpened. They became defined impressions of human beings, three male and one female. One of the men came closer to the younglings. He held up his hands when he saw the obvious apprehension in the two initiates. Amber studied the vision. This new man had long, braided hair and a beard. Plain, but voluminous robes clothed him, everything cast in a faint blue hue.

"Worry not, young Jedi. The man is now gone from this place. It would not do to have either of you come to harm," his voice boomed, as he smiled down at them, "After all, we have been waiting a long time to meet you."


	16. Chapter 16

I think there will be two more chapters after this one, so we're getting close to the end! There will be another story after this. I will put up some information about it at the conclusion of this story. Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter! : )

* * *

Obi-Wan checked on the Senator's daughter, the girl having collapsed sometime during Amber's fight with the kidnapper. She seemed fine for the moment, but she was in desperate need of medical care.

Amber, who had been lying on the ground next to him, had brought herself to a sitting position. They glanced at each other before turning to face the four newcomers. And, specifically their elected spokesperson.

"You saved me from that man."

The being nodded, "We offer our aid to any Jedi who asks."

"Where did he...go? Is he dead?" Amber asked, wincing as she shifted her positions.

"He lives. There are many entrances and exits to this complex. It seems he has utilized the one at the bottom of this spire."

Obi-Wan had thought the man had jumped from the edge of the platform when he was attacked by whatever had come from the glowing, blue pillars. He had wrote the kidnapper off as a madman at that point. Perhaps, he had not been as crazy as Obi-Wan thought. This was depressing news to the younglings. It would be nearly impossible to prove the Jedi innocent of the murders and abduction without his presence.

The glowing man seemed to know what Obi-Wan was thinking because he said, "Worry not young one, the situation will rectify itself the way it is meant to. Both of you had performed your required tasks admirably."

Baffled by his response, Obi-Wan decided it would be prudent move on and return to more pressing matters, "You said there are other ways out of here. We need to get this child help. Can you-"

"I have contacted the one you call Yoda and showed him how to access this place. You needn't worry, my friend. Help is on the way. But, before that, we have business to attend to. Questions I am certain you wish to be answered."

He glanced at Amber. She raised an eyebrow at him. Neither one of them had any idea how to take this man. If that was what he was. The apparition was right about one thing though; the younglings had many inquiries. Amber turned back to the man.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Guardians of this Temple. We are the Temple's builders and-"

"The Four Masters?" Amber blurted out, her hand flying to her mouth when she realized she had interrupted one of the most famous Jedi in the long history of the order.

The other man, who stood behind the first, snorted. "Well, at least they are more intelligent than they appear," he grunted.

He was shorter than the others, hair cropped short and dressed robes that were identical to his three companions. The only female shot him a long-suffering look. She was attractive, her long, dark hair falling past her waist. The last Master was much taller than the others. He stood stalk still and his face was expressionless. Their leader continued as though there had been no interruption.

"We are the very same."

Amber wore a quizzical look, "You said you have been waiting a long time to meet us..."

"We have. You were destined to come here. When the time was correct, of course. Only those who meant to be here are granted entrance."

"_At least we know why no one else has found this place,_" Obi-Wan thought.

Remembering back to the beginning of this ridiculous misadventure, he considered all they had to go through just to get down here. The portrait and the control panel hidden in the floor of the Hall of Knighthood had not functioned until both initiates placed their hands on them. Nothing had happened when only Amber or Obi-Wan had touched either mechanism. If both of them were meant to be here, it made sense that they could only gain access together.

"Oh," Amber said, pausing, "But, why would you wish to speak with us, Master?

At this, the man laughed, the sound filling the spire, "You feel you are not important enough to for us to converse with?"

"Well, we are only younglings, Master," Obi-Wan answered.

"Ah, but that will not always be so. We have seen your future, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And, yours Amber Jinn. You shall both be very important indeed."

Obi-Wan's head was spinning. The Four Masters were standing before them and they were having a conversation. Not only that, the Masters actually knew their names. He looked at Amber. Her gaze was unreadable, but her emotions were very clear through their bond. Obi-Wan cringed inwardly.

"So, you used this girl to get us down here?" she demanded, her concern for the Senator's daughter outweighing her politeness.

"Your worry for the child is admiral, youngling. But, we did not lead her kidnapper here, nor did we cause the murder of her family. Those events were set into motion long before you were born. It was the will of the Force that this sad affair led you here. I do wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

Moments passed before she nodded at the Master. Amber seemed to accept his answer begrudgingly. She had a good heart, compassionate and always more than willing to defend those who were unprotected. But, sometimes Obi-Wan wished she was a little less...direct about it.

Obi-Wan turned back to the Master, "Can I ask why we're here?"

"It was necessary for this path to be made known to you. In a time of great turmoil, both of you will be called back to this place."

"Great turmoil? When, Master?" Amber questioned, concern written on her features.

"For now, I can tell you no more. Trust that you will know when the time is right, youngling. All will be made clear then."

He was admittedly less than satisfied with that answer, but Obi-Wan supposed it would do little to no good to argue with one of the Four Masters. Noise from above drew the two initiate's attention. High above their heads they could see, through the translucent floor in the Hall of Knighthood, a group gathered in the center. They would soon have more company.

"Our time is up for now, my friends. Keep to your training and may the Force be with you," the Master smiled wistfully at them, then disappeared along with his fellows.

Footsteps sounded on the spiral staircase that led to the platform, but all Amber and Obi-Wan could was look at each other, dumbfounded. Obi-Wan would not have been at all shocked to wake up from this particularly strange nightmare, finding himself snuggled into his nice, warm bed.

Soon, they were mobbed by a mix of Jedi Masters and CSF officers. Questions flew from all sides, demanding answers from the still stunned younglings. He saw a small contingent of Healers hovering over the girl and was relieved to finally hear them announce that she would recover. The only silent being in the hallowed out spire was Master Yoda.

The diminutive Master stood in front of the two initiates, his gaze appraising and unreadable as ever. Both younglings held his stare, equal parts glad to see him and curious as to what the Four Masters had shown him. The moment was broken when Obi-Wan and Amber were dragged to their feet as the assembly prepared to make their way back up the winding stairway.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan sighed in a very unJedilike manner, but after untold hours spent sequestered in a small meditation chamber, he really did not think anyone would blame him. Once they had emerged from under the Hall of Knighthood, the newly assembled gathering had split up. The Healers took the Senator's daughter, whose name he now knew to be Myla, for treatment; her father following them.

The rest headed towards the Council's tower. The party, who had included most of the Council, the Head of the CSF, and the two initiates, marched through the Temple picking up various other officials as they went. Apparently, when Yoda received the message from one of the Four Master and set out to retrieve the younglings, Senator Berilen ordered all the CSF officers to Tranquility spire.

The other Jedi in the Temple, having been left to their own devices, had not stayed gathered in the sparring arena. Obi-Wan was certain the Masters on the Council would have liked to keep this business quiet, but he lost count of how many Jedi they passed on their way to the southwestern spire.

Amber and Obi-Wan had spent the rest of the night telling and retelling their tale. The head of Coruscant's Security Force demanded a private audience with the younglings first, without any members of the Jedi Council present. He was a mousy and fidgety man, who seemed to be extraordinarily paranoid of the Order. The CSF Chief had treated the two initiates as one would treat a malfunctioning droid. He never even mentioned his name.

The meetings had continued well after the first rays of sunlight burst over the city's horizon. They stood before the Council, varying contingents of CSF, groups of Senators, and many combinations of all the above. Obi-Wan had decided the mini-conferences were far more exhausting than the fight had been. Amber had ferverently agreed.

Once their usefulness had been expended, they were allowed to quickly use a refresher and were brought to this room to wait. The Knight that had denied them access to Master Yoda earlier had brought them food and they were waiting for, Obi-Wan had no idea. While the they had been more than forthcoming with their information, the adults had neglected to reciprocate.

His thoughts were interrupted as Amber shifted restlessly next to him. After bolting down their food, she had, to his amazement, managed to remain conscious for a few hours. Obi-Wan smiled remembering how she had lamented leaving him to wait alone, once she realized her fight against sleep would ultimately be useless. But, her long overtaxed body had betrayed her, sending the youngling into an unwelcome oblivion. Amber had made him promise to wake her at the first sign of movement outside their door.

That had been over an hour ago. Sunlight filtered in through the shuttered windows. The angle of the beams indicated it was at least midday, if not later. Obi-Wan stretched. He would dearly love to pass the time as Amber did, but he found he was unable to settle his mind down. She shifted again. There seemed to be too many questions still unanswered for either initiate to truly rest.

Distant footsteps sounded in the hallway outside their door. He did not immediately think anything of it. Obi-Wan had heard many noises while waiting and none of those resulted in anyone entering this Force-forsaken mediation room. This time was different. As the voices drew closer, they came to a stop just opposite their doorway. He was unsure who the first person was, but Obi-Wan knew the second was Master Yoda. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Amber," Obi-Wan said, gently nudging her in the arm. No response. Normally, his friend would hop up straightaway when roused from sleep.

He shook her shoulder harder, "Amber, I think someone's coming."

Obi-Wan did get a reaction this time. Unfortunately, it was only a drawn-out, doleful moan. He almost stopped there, knowing how exhausted she was. But, he knew Amber would be far more upset about missing whatever was about to happen, than putting off sleep for an hour or so.

/_Amber!_/ Obi-Wan sent.

She jumped a foot, causing him to grimace. He might have accidently went a little overboard. Propped up on an elbow, bleary eyes wandered over the room as if Amber was trying to remember she was exactly. Her gaze finally wondered to him.

"S'there someone here?" she murmured, rubbing her face.

"I think Master Yoda's standing in the hallway." Amber nodded, sitting up next to Obi-Wan, slumping against the wall.

"Did I sleep?"

"Yes."

"Really?" she said, surprised, "It sure doesn't feel like it."

"I suspect it will take many hours, before either of us feel well rested again."

"You're probably right," Amber agreed in a yawn.

They listened to the muffled conversation, neither able to hear what was being said. The voices stopped for a few moments, followed by the entryway sliding open. The two initiates started to get up, but Master Yoda held up a hand.

"Know I do how tired you are, young ones. Unnecessary it is for you to get up."

Both nodded as Yoda made his way into the room, the door closing behind him. Obi-Wan thought the old Master looked just as weary as they felt and he imagined that Yoda probably was. The whole Council had been dealing with this situation long before Obi-Wan and Amber gotten mixed up in it. The Jedi Master settled down opposite the younglings, both hands resting on the top of his gimer stick.

"Speak with you I must. But first, questions of me do you have?"

Amber went first, "How is Myla, Master Yoda?"

"Awake and talking Senator Berilen's daughter is. Make a full recovery she will," he paused before continuing, "Questioned she was. Matched the story you gave she did."

"But, that won't be enough to clear the Order of anything will it?"

"More evidence was found. Left over from you fight."

Obi-Wan looked confused, "How would his lightsaber help?" He remembered seeing Amber's saber slice through it. Yoda's only reply was to turn to Amber, waiting.

"His fingers?"

"What?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows raising.

She glanced at him, "When I cut his lightsaber in half, a few of his fingers might have...gotten in the way."

"Used them to identify the man we did. Ty Manchu his name was. A former Jedi apprentice. Lost on a mission with his master he was. A report we had received that dead they both were. Committed other crimes, under many names he has. Picked his holo from several others the Senator's daughter did."

"So, does that mean it's over?"

Yoda sighed, "Under lock-down the Temple is no longer. Apologized publicly the Senate has, but the damage, already done it is. A long process it will be to rebuild trust. Manchu's goal that was and triumph he did. But, complete success achieve he did not. You two to thank for that, we have. Did well, you did."Both initiates smiled at the Master.

"But, break rules you did and punished you will be," they shot him stricken looks, causing their elder to laugh, "Help with my beginning mediation class for one week you will."

Obi-Wan let out a breath. This was not really a punishment. Yoda's classes were always interesting and usually a lot of fun. Besides, any opportunity to work with the eccentric Master was a welcome one.

Silence filled the small space, the Jedi Master giving both initiates time to process all he had told them.

Overall, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. While it would take time to rebuild the Order's relationships with the Senate and the people of the Republic, at least everyone knew that it had not been a Jedi Knight who had committed all those atrocities.

"Now, questions for you do I have, young ones. Know I do, when asked to give your report, tell the whole story you did not."

Amber and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Thus far, they had neglected to tell anyone about the appearance of the Four Masters. They had not wished the CSF officials or senators to dismiss what had happened simply because they did not understand. Besides, neither initiate was entirely sure what they had seen was real. Shimmering, blue entities of long dead Jedi Masters did seem highly suspect.

Both turned back to Yoda when he started laughing, "Worry for your sanity you should not. Remember, spoke with one of the Masters I did. Find you otherwise, we would not."

They took turns telling the old Master all they had seen and heard, each filling in whatever the other missed. At the end, Master Yoda nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He sat like that for a long time, causing the two initiates to grow more and more anxious.

"Interesting this is," the elder Jedi finally said. Obi-Wan was not sure how much he would be able to get Yoda to say about these events, but he figured it was worth a try.

"Do you know what the Master meant about future turmoil?"

Yoda's ears drooped a little as he shook his head, "See that I cannot. Always in motion, the future is." Before, either youngling could come up with any more questions, he continued, "Tired you must be, keep you I will not. Cancelled classes for tomorrow are. The day after to rest you will take."

They made a move to get up, but Yoda held up a hand, "Initiate Jinn, a word could I have?"

"Yes Master," she said sitting back down.

He bowed to the Jedi Master and moved towards the door. Accessing the control panel, he turned back as it slid open. Amber was nervous and he could not blame her. While both really liked Yoda, he was an intimidating figure, especially alone.

He stepped beyond the barrier and as the entryway shut behind him he sent, /_I'll be right here when you get out._/

/_Thank you._/


	18. Chapter 18

It took everything Amber had to refrain from squirming under Master Yoda's intense stare. The Jedi Master had not said one word since Obi-Wan left the room.

"How fare you, young one?"

"I'm tired, Master, but otherwise I'm fine."

Yoda nodded slowly, mulling these words over carefully. Amber had the distinct feeling that the Master had been asking something different.

"Wish to know of your fight I do."

"Well...Obi-Wan had been knocked off his feet, so I-"

"Already know I do, what happened," Yoda said gently, pausing before he continued, "Recognize your attacker you did?"

It was more of a statement, than a question. Amber looked away, wishing there had been more of an opportunity to sort through all of this. Her thoughts were jumbled. But, there was no time reflect. Master Yoda was waiting.

"He was the man from my nightmares."

The Master nodded, "How know that do you?"

"I-I've been having my dream again. Every night for awhile now. A few nights ago the last part of it became clearer. I saw a lot more than I ever have. But, I didn't know it was him until I saw his face," reluctantly, Amber raised her eyes, "He kidnapped me when I was little."

"Taken and beat you were. Used the name Rahne he did then. A Jedi apprentice he was. Lost, he and his master were. Know he was alive, the Jedi did not. You and another initiate, captured to be trained in the dark side his plan was. Used to attack the Order you would have been."

The name sounded vaguely familiar, like something from a past life. And, she supposed in a way it was. The only memories of the event Amber had was the nightmare, which she had mistakenly dismissed all these years.

"Remember that your captor he was when the fight was finished did you?"

Amber shook her head, "No, Master. It was why Obi-Wan was almost...killed. I was afraid of the man, Rahne. And, I froze up. It would have been too late, but I heard this voice. One I'm sure I've heard somewhere before. I think it was from my dream as well."

A strange look passed over Yoda's face. It was as if the mention of this voice triggered something in the Old Master's memory. It was clear that he was not going to share whatever had occurred to the him, so Amber continued.

"After that, I was able to move. I wasn't afraid anymore and when I reached out to the Force, it was a much stronger connection than I've ever experienced before. I'm not sure what happened."

She did not bother to finish with the rest of the story. Master Yoda had already heard the play-by-play description of the battle multiple times.

"How feel you, when fight him you did?"

"Um," Amber had not been expecting that question, "I'm not sure, Master."

"Important it is young one. Remember you must."

She ran through the fight in her mind again for the millionth time. She recalled the incapacitating terror. The fear that she would not get to Obi-Wan in time. And then...

"I was calm. I wanted to help Obi-Wan. And, Myla. I didn't want that man to hurt them."

Yoda fixed her with critical stare. Amber felt as if the diminutive Jedi was looking right though her. After a short while, he nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Good that is. Worried I was."

"Master?" Amber asked, clearly confused.

Master Yoda sighed, eyes blinking slowly, "Worried that strike out in anger you might have. Terrible things did Manchu do to you, young one."

A chill ran down Amber's spine. Yoda had thought she used the dark side of the Force. Or worse, turned.

"Master, I didn't...I never-"

"Know that now I do. See it I can, but ask I had to," the Master sighed heavily, "Coincidence it was not that reappeared your nightmares did. Brought on by these events they were. Meant to confront your past you were. And, face it you did."

"So, does that mean I won't have the dream anymore?"

"Filled with pain your past is. Began to deal with it you have but, finished it is not. Said you did that clear, only the end of the dream was. The beginning, still shrouded in mystery is. Touched by the dark side you are, Amber Jinn. Come a time will, when choose you must."

He offered her a small smile and said, "Take heart, young one. Performed well in this first test you did. A long time it will be before face it again, I think."

She nodded, trying to return the smile. Amber knew she would have much thinking to do. And, probably numerous hours spent meditating. She sighed inwardly. That was something else to look forward to.

"Now, let you go I will. Becoming worried young Kenobi is. Make him wait longer we will not."

Amber stood, "Thank you Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you, initiate Jinn."

"And with you, Master."

After bowing to Yoda, she turned and left the room. Obi-Wan, who had been pacing, stopped when Amber stepped into the hall.

/_Not here._/ she sent.

Quickly, they strode down the corridor, heading towards the initiate quarters. They did not speak as they made their way and that was probably for the best. Jedi of every age were wondering the halls of the Temple and all of them turned to stare at the two as they passed. It seemed that everyone they walked by knew the two younglings had been involved in last night's events.

Amber was not surprised. They had marched by numerous individuals on their trip form the Hall of Knighthood to the Council spire the previous eveing. News had a tendency to travel fast through the Jedi Temple and this appeared to be no exception. Obi-Wan and Amber avoided the curious eyes, taking refuge in Obi-Wan's room.

"What did he say?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

She recounted the conversation to her friend. At the end, both were quiet, trying to take in all the new information.

"I can't believe he thought I would use the dark side of the Force," Amber whispered.

She did not want to admit how much that comment had hurt. The youngling could not fathom a reason or situation that would drive her to make such a heinous choice. When Obi-Wan did not respond, Amber glanced at him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Oh. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Studying her friend, Amber realized she had seen the look on his face before. Obi-Wan had wore that expression before they began their foolhardy escapade. It was that strange mix of pity and sadness.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he looked away, and Amber pressed further, "Obi-Wan, please tell me what it is. Maybe I can help." That earned her an inexplicable grin.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you now. It's about my vision...I didn't tell you everything. There was more to it."

"I kind of figured," she said smiling. It was hard for either of them to keep a complete secret from the other thanks to their link, "What else did you see?"

"I saw you on the ground, too afraid to move. I saw Manchu or Rahne or whatever his name is come up behind me with his red lightsaber raised. And, you didn't..." he stopped, as if unwilling continue.

"What?"

"You didn't make it in time. Actually, you never moved and he...well, he killed Myla and me."

It took a moment for the words to cycle through in her mind. She felt horrified, relieved and irritated all at the same time, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, why didn't you tell me? Why did you go down there?"

"If that was how it was meant to happen then who am I to argue with the Force?" he retorted, equally perturbed. Obi-Wan softened slightly before continuing, "I couldn't let you go down there alone. Besides, I did not truly think you would allow that to if you could help it."

"You didn't know that! If anything had happened... If I hadn't..." Amber trailed off, unable to speak the words. After talking it out with Obi-Wan, Amber had begun to process and deal with all that Yoda had told her. Now, there was this. It was all too much.

"But, you did," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "We're Jedi, Amber. Our entire life will be spent getting in and out of dangerous situations."

"I know," she replied with a slight grin, "Doesn't mean I like it. Will you just tell me next time. Even if there's nothing I can do about it, I'd still rather know."

He nodded, "I think I can handle that."

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, content having the other one next to them, alive and well. Soon sleep was calling both initiates and Amber left Obi-Wan to his rest. She walked in silence, nodding at the few others that she passed. She neglected to turn on the light upon entering her darkened room, moving instead to her desk chair to take off her boots.

Amber thought seriously about taking a shower, but decided she would never be able to stay awake long enough. The youngling collapsed in her bed, not bothering to cover herself up. Closing her eyes, her thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan and his vision. It occurred to her that, while it was true that many things in life were out of each individual's control, they still had some choice. Every action helped determine what would and would not come to be. It was a combination of countless being's personal decisions that caused those events that one person found nearly impossible to change.

But, there was always that chance. It did not matter what someone might see in the future; it was never completely written in stone. As Amber contemplated facing whatever lie ahead, it was comforting to think that, at least in her own destiny, she would have that choice. The ability to act or to stand aside. Sleep finally claimed the initiate and Amber slept uninterrupted until the following afternoon, her nightmare almost a distant memory.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, the end to another story. I'm kind of sad to see this one end... Anyways, a very big thank you to all those who have review, alerted and read this story! I hope you guys enjoyed the entirety of it, as well as this final chapter. I'd love to know what everyone thinks about "Chronicle" now that it is complete, so if you have a moment, please leave a review!

The next story in the "Harbor" series is called "Break Faith" and I am going to to be putting it up right after this one, so the link to it will be in my profile, if any of you fine readers wish to soldier on with this series. It will see the return of our favorite big Jedi, Qui-Gon! I hope to see you all there, but if not, thanks again for making it this far! - StoneBlack


End file.
